


The Years Which Made Us Feel This Way

by queenlexx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slow Burn, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlexx/pseuds/queenlexx
Summary: Kindaichi didn’t realize it at the time, but that twist of fate would spring on a whole butterfly effect which he was powerless against.Or: Kindaichi and Kunimi meet, little do they know that they are going to change each others lives. For better? Or for worse? That’s for them to find out together.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Does Kunimi Akira Have Emotions?

**Author's Note:**

> Umm okay.. This is my first story ever. I hope I do well with it! I first started this because I needed some KuniKin in my system since I couldn’t find any multi-chapter stories with them. I’m kind of excited to be sharing this, but also really nervous because I don’t think anyone will read it. BUT! I’m still gonna give it a shot. This is mostly a self-indulgent thing but I really hope people will enjoy it too if they choose to read it. Ahh okay, here it goes.

Kindaichi slid open his classroom door and walked toward the back where his desk was. The class hadn’t officially started yet so not many students were in the classroom, and some of the ones that were there were from different classes chatting with their friends before class officially started.

Kindaichi sat in his seat next to the window, second to last row from the back. He liked his seat because he didn’t have a deskmate, therefore, he could stay to himself, the teacher barely called on him since she was mainly focused on the people in the actual last row or people who sit next to their friends to see if they were paying attention, and also he was right next to the window— _ maybe a notebook would fall from the sky,  _ he chuckled a bit at the thought.

Classmates started strolling in and the visitors started to leave, so he figured he should get his stuff out in an attempt to start looking productive. 

A few more minutes passed and the classroom was filled with students, they were all chatting still waiting for the teacher. Kindaichi took this chance to put his head down for a little relaxation. That proved to be a worthless feat because just a few seconds later he heard the door slide open and heels clacking. He brought his head up and rested them into the palms of his hands, however, he wasn’t paying attention at all, his eyes were still closed.

“Good Morning Class!” the teacher proclaimed energetically.

“Good Morning.” the class uttered with not nearly half as much energy she gave.

“We have a new student today!” she clapped her hands and it sounded like she smiled as she said so.

“Ahh~, no wonder you’re so happy today Sensei.” one student said, which caused some of the students to lightly chuckle.

“Guilty as charged,” she cheerily said through a giggle. “Okay, please come in and introduce yourself.”

Kindaichi heard the sound of footsteps, but couldn’t muster up any energy to open his eyes at the moment so he just kept his eyes closed. He was waiting for the introduction and the sad fate that would come to bestow itself upon him.

“My name is Kunimi Akira. Pleased to meet you.” The voice was soft, lacking any emotion. Kindaichi still didn’t open his eyes, he knew what was happening right now. The new kid would bow and wait for his seat to be assigned.

“Thankyou Kunimi-kun~,” the teacher hummed, no doubt wondering where she would sit the new student. “You can sit next to…”

Kindaichi let out a weak sigh. He knew his fate of a new deskmate was sealed as soon the teacher announced a new student. There were only two empty desks in the class, the one next to him, and the one next to Kageyama. He didn’t appreciate the teacher dragging this on longer than it needed to be. They were both aware of the fact that Kageyama was an awkward mess. He doesn’t say what he means at times, which causes people to think he’s rude. Which isn’t that far from the truth, but most of the time he means well. The teacher wasn’t going to take that chance with a new student, which is why it came as no surprise when she finally said “–Kindaichi.”

Kindaichi finally opened his eyes to notice that the boy had a baby face, round eyes and his hair parted in the middle is straight which frames his face well. Kindaichi raised his hand so the boy knew who he was and when the boy started walking towards him he put his hand down. 

Now, Kindaichi wasn’t the introverted type at all. He just preferred to be around people he knew well. He wasn’t one to strike up a conversation with someone he didn’t know at all. And he felt like Kunimi wouldn’t either,  _ he gives off this apathetic vibe. _ Kindaichi just hoped it wouldn’t be awkward. Well, he just had to hold out until lunchtime, then no doubt the other students would come flooding the newcomer with questions. And even if they don’t, he’ll go down to the cafeteria anyway.

Kunimi took his seat and the lesson was already beginning, which was a good sign, awkward small talk avoided. Kindaichi was looking around for his pen, he was sure he just had it. He wouldn’t usually take notes but he had to be on his game now. All the things that made it a good seat placement in class before were all a liability now with this extra factor in play. Due to having a desk mate now, he was sure the teacher was going to be eyeing them to make sure Kunimi was settling in well. If he’s caught looking out the window instead of focusing, the teacher would chastise him, which would be a very embarrassing situation.

Then in the midst of his near meltdown over a pen. A voice called out to him, “Do you need a pen?” Kindaichi looked over to the voice. Kunimi was looking straight up at the board, but there was no doubt he was addressing Kindaichi.

“Yeah,” Kindaichi chuckled sheepishly. Kunimi reached into his bag and pulled out a blue pen. “Thanks.” 

Kunimi hummed. Seemingly not interested in the exchange and it was left at that. Kindaichi really wonders where his pen went though.

///

Soon enough it was time for lunch, and sure enough people started asking Kunimi questions. Kindaichi wasn’t interested in any of the answers so he got up to go to the cafeteria. “Kageyama, let’s go.” 

They were halfway to the cafeteria when Kageyama asked, “What do you think of the new kid?” 

This took Kindaichi by surprise, especially since Kageyama never really inquires about anybody. “Hmm, I don’t know. We haven’t really spoken. Why do you ask?” 

Kageyama clicked his tongue, “He’s tall. I want him on the team.” 

Kindaichi let out a laugh at the straightforward remark. “Good to see where your priorities lie. And he’s tall?”

Kageyama looked confused, “Yeah he’s tall. Didn’t you notice? He’s about your height.”

Kindaichi wore a devilish grin. He loved a challenge especially when it came to physical attributes. He pulled Kageyama’s hand in order to rush them to the cafeteria, buy some meat buns, then hurry back to class.

When he got back he noticed the crowd around Kunimi dissipated. He and Kageyama sat back down in their respective seats. Kindaichi took a bite out of his meat bun, he swallowed the bite then out of nowhere asked his companion, “How tall are you?” 

Kunimi looked taken aback at the sudden question. Which caused him to then ask in turn, “Why?” Even though he was shocked at the question, the apathetic tone never left his voice.

“Just wondering. Rumor has it that you’re tall. I wanna see how you measure up to me.” 

“I have a couple of concerns though,” Kunimi stated flatly, placing his elbows on the table putting his chin in the palms of his hands. He still wasn’t looking at Kindaichi. “I sit right next to you, yet you didn’t notice if I’m tall or not? The fact that there are already rumors about me and I just started today aren’t good signs. Also, are you trying to pick a fight with me?”

That last question took Kindaichi off guard, he almost choked on his meat bun. The fact that this apathetic, seemingly frail guy wasn’t one to back down from a fight had Kindaichi feeling like he had to be on his guard. “I wasn’t really paying attention to you. As to those rumors, I wouldn’t really know if it was widespread or not.. I just heard it from that guy,” he pointed to Kageyama who was enjoying his milk like a toddler and before he could feel the eyes on him they turned back to where they were originally facing. “And no, I’m not picking a fight with you, but I love a good fight if you’re up for it.”

Kunimi chuckled ever so lightly, but Kindaichi felt something like pride swell up in his chest from being the one to get a guy like this to laugh, even if it was a little one. Kunimi’s chuckle led into a yawn as he said, “We’ll take a raincheck on that fight.” He really does look like a baby and the yawn just made him look more so. “Also, it saddens me to hear that I was generous enough to lend you a pen yet, you weren’t even paying attention to me.” At this, Kunimi folded his arms on his desk and let his head lay on them, turning it to finally face Kindaichi.

“Well you aren’t exactly innocent. This is the first time you looked at me all day.”

“Perceptive. Well, as an apology for my purposeful rudeness. I’ll let you in on my height.” Kindaichi put the last bite of his meat bun in his mouth and gave his full attention to Kunimi, awaiting his answer. “I’m 5’11”

Kindaichi groaned at that, “Ugh, you’re the same height as me.”

“That’s a bad thing?”

“Not really, but I wanted to win.”

“Maybe your hair gives you an extra inch or two.” Kunimi smirked.

Kindaichi, completely oblivious to the joke made at him, said, “Of course not! I never count my hair when I measure.”

Kunimi was about to speak when Kageyama popped up out of nowhere, eyes intense staring dead at Kunimi, voicing his opinion, “You should join the volleyball club!” 

Usually when Kageyama looks like this people immediately say yes to his requests out of fear. So when Kunimi flat out says “No.” Kindaichi couldn’t help but laugh.

Kageyama looked defeated but he really isn’t one to relent, “Why not?”

Kindaichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in learning the reasoning himself. I mean not everyone is able to resist Kageyama’s intense eyes, plus he has the height so what’s stopping him?

“I don’t like using up energy unnecessarily. I’d much rather be at home doing something that involves eating, sleeping, watching TV or using my phone. Training regiments are bothersome and.. practice.. everyday!?” Kunimi shuddered at the thought.

Kindaichi chuckled then put in his input, “Well, you’ll probably change your mind. This school requires you to be in a club for at least one year.”

“Maybe I joined a club at my last school.”

“Did you?”

“Maybe..”

Kindaichi sighed, “Well I’m going to take that as a no. You’re going to have people bugging you about joining a club so you better figure something out quick.”

“I’ll just hold out for as long as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am new to writing. I mean mostly write essays for school and stuff and I usually do pretty well on those. But then again those are just informative pieces. Anyway, I’m very so much open to constructive criticism. Please leave kudos so I’ll know if people are reading this or comment.. or whatever you’re comfortable with. I hope you liked it so far. More tags will be added as the story progresses, the ones now are just the ones that I know for sure are going in the story. And the rating will change when the smutty stuff starts to happen. Bold of me to write smut in my first work but I can’t help it. Ahh and in case anyone is confused, this is currently set in Kitagawa Daiichi, that’s why Kageyama is in their class and they are second years.


	2. Change of Pace

Kindaichi and Kunimi have been on pretty good terms the past two weeks. But two weeks wasn't long enough to warrant this predicament! He must look like a total creep right now.

Usually, Kindaichi would go to practice right after class. Although today's practice was canceled. So, instead of going to practice, he's going straight home. Which is what led to _ this _ , to him looking like a stalker. All because it looks like he's following a guy he barely knows.

Kunimi was walking ahead of him, Kindaichi was hoping that he wouldn't notice his unintentional following. But how could he not! It was only them on the road right now after all. All his hopes went out the window as soon as Kunimi stopped. It was a sudden stop, it wasn't like he slowed to a stop, he just stopped. This caused Kindaichi to stop and that did not help his circumstance. Now he looked like an even  _ bigger _ creep. 

Kunimi turned around and started walking toward the spiky-haired boy. Kindaichi tried to put on his most innocent smile, but it probably looked more nervous than anything else. When Kunimi stopped in front of him he asked, “You know how this makes you look right?”

Kindaichi chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah.. but it was totally unintentional!” He waved his hands in front of him as if to dismiss any accusations.

Kunimi looked like he didn’t care, but that was to be expected. He turned back around and started walking in his original direction again. Kindaichi thought it would be a better idea to walk  _ with  _ him this time, so he fell into step with Kunimi.

Kunimi spoke again, “That’s good, I thought we would have to actually fight this time. Next time though, you should just speak or something.”

“Next time? So this is gonna be a habit?”

Kunimi sighed, “I mean we might as well, right? We both go in the same direction.”

Kindaichi hummed, “Well, it can't be an everyday thing though. With my practice and stuff.”

“Ahh, about that..” The paler-skinned boy started looking at his feet as he spoke, “They got to me. Looks like I’m going to have to join a club soon.”

Kindaichi guffawed, “Haha, you couldn't even hold out for more than two weeks? And you were so sure of yourself.” He started to settle down and that's when Kunimi spoke again.

“Glad to see that's so funny. Anyway, I was thinking about the volleyball team, since I already know you and Kageyama a bit. Having to go to a completely random club and meet brand new people is bothersome.” Kunimi looked up again. Kindaichi started recognizing his surroundings, just two more blocks till his house.

“Are you any good?” he inquired.

“I guess we’ll see at my tryout.” The paler boy shrugged.

“Well, you better bring your A-game because there are a lot of good players there. Plus I'm there so of course the standards are pretty high.” Kindaichi confidently proclaimed.

They slowed to a stop. One block from his house.

Kunimi spoke, “This is me. See you tomorrow.” He started to walk up his steps when Kindaichi spoke.

“Let's walk to school together tomorrow.” 

“What?” Kunimi stopped on his stares, stunned at the unexpected question. Kindaichi was shocked himself but it just made sense, right?

“I live a block down,” He pointed in the direction of his house for a second then put his arm back down. “So, wouldn't it be more efficient to walk to school together?”

Kunimi looked slightly amused at this, “Efficient for who?”

Kindaichi didn't have an answer to that, so he just shrugged then uttered, “It was just a thought. We don't have to if you don't want to.”

Kunimi shook his head lightly, “I don't have a problem with it, I tend to leave early though.”

The spiky-haired boy tensed, he loves his sleep. “How early is early?” His voice faltered, indicating his hesitation.

Kunimi grinned, now obviously way more amused than before. “Around seven,” Kindaichi was just about to take back his offer when “But I can understand if someone of such high standards can't keep up with someone as inferior as me. It's pitiful really.”

Oh, the way Kindaichi was weak to challenges. “Of course I can keep up! It's me you're talking to after all. We'll meet here at seven! You better not be late.” And at that Kindaichi stormed off, ignoring the voice yelling out behind him.

“How can I be late, it’s my house idiot!”

  
///

**6:30 AM**

Kindaichi awoke disheveled. He wasn't used to getting up at this time, he usually woke up at 7:30, left the house by 8:00, maybe got himself something to eat on the way, and got to school at around 8:25, which would still give him time to relax before class started. He was definitely going to ask Kunimi what his deal was.

The boy yawned and scrambled out of bed. He walked out of his room to see his father sprawled across the couch in a heavy, no doubt uncomfortable, slumber. “Dad, go to bed.” The boy tried to shake the man awake but he wasn't giving in.  _ I don't have time for this.  _ The boy gave up his efforts and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth and style his hair. He walked back to his room in his towel, then put on his uniform and his school bag. He came out of his room and glanced at the time on the microwave.

**6:50 AM**

_ Ahh, I might be the one that's late.  _ He took a post-it from the coffee table and wrote:

**_You work too hard!! I made dinner last night so heat that up and eat it. Then go take a nap in your bed, you're back must hurt. - Yuu, obviously_ **

He walked over to the door. Toed on his shoes, then draped his gym bag over his shoulder. Glancing at the time, he noticed it was 6:56.  _ Maybe I'll make it?  _ He wasn't sure. He doesn't plan on running in order to make it on time, so he would just have to see if he’d make it. He didn't want to be too late though, Kunimi seemed like the type who would just leave without waiting a few minutes. He didn't want for Kunimi to leave and by the time Kindaichi got to the other boy's house he was waiting for the boy to come out, just for him not to come out. They hadn't exchanged numbers so it would be a difficult predicament if that were the case.

And with that, Kindaichi left his house, sort of speed walking to Kunimi’s. By the time he got to his house Kunimi was walking out his door. “Oh, I forgot we were doing this. Good thing you came on time then or I would've just left.”

Kindaichi gave him an incredulous stare, “How could you forget?” he asked as Kunimi walked down his stairs.

They started walking their route as Kunimi shrugged, “Dunno, I mean I was just doing my normal routine.  _ You're _ the one that had to adapt for me so..”

“Yeah speaking of that routine, why do you leave so early?” Kindaichi faced Kunimi awaiting his answer.

“I tend to walk slowly so I leave early to accommodate that. It ensures that I get to school on time.”

“Well, why don't you just walk faster therefore you can sleep in a bit and still have time to spare.”

Kunimi hummed but didn't say anything after that.

Kindaichu took this time to ask, “Well are you excited for your tryout? Do you know what position you're going to try for?”

“Well I did some research on volleyball last night. It seems the setter is pretty easy so I might go for that.”

“HA, good luck with that. There's no way Kageyama would let anyone replace him as the setter.”

Kunimi yawned, “I won't replace him, maybe I'll be the backup or something.” 

They come across a store and Kindaichi asks if he could stop in real quick. Kunimi shrugged and said he’ll wait outside. After a minute or two, the spiky-haired boy came out with three energy bars and he gave Kunimi one.

“Here eat this, you’ve got us waking up pretty early. How you do this every morning is beyond me.”

Kunimi took the bar, “How come you get two?”

“Well, I plan on growing taller than you so I’m cheating a bit.” Kindaichi gave a sneer.

Kunimi rolled his eyes and as they were walking they engaged in light banter.

By the time they got to school, it was 7:35 they realized they had a little over an hour to spare before class started. Kunimi questioned how this was possible since he usually just makes it on time. Kindaichi remarked, “You probably didn't notice this but  _ you  _ adapted to  _ my  _ pace. So now we’re here a whole hour early.” he looked glum, most likely due to lack of sleep, as they walked through the halls.

Kunimi smirked at the fact that he hadn't even noticed his change of pace then said, “Well, we’ll have to kill time.”

Kindaichi looked deep in thought then spouted, “Oh, I know! We can get your tryout over with now rather than having to wait till after school. The third years should be in the gym.”

Kunimi groaned, “Do we  _ have _ to? It’s too earlyyy”

“And who’s fault is that? You’re like a little kid. Come on!” Kindaichi grabbed Kunimi by the arm and pulled him into a run toward the gym. When he looked back, Kunimi didn't miss the way Kindaichi's eyes glimmered when he said, “It’ll be fun!”


	3. Welcome to the Team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote the volleyball content well and I hope it wasn’t confusing. Also, I just used the typical Aoba Johsai second years as the third years here, because I’m not good with OC’s. Enjoy!

When they got to the gym the third years and, unsurprisingly, Kageyama were there. So, it was decided that they would play a match of one set to see how Kunimi would play in an actual game.

Kunimi would act as setter on his team with Kindaichi and the captain, Yahaba. On Kageyama’s team were the third years Kyotani and Watari. Kunimi’s sets were calculated and easy to hit. They weren’t on Kageyama’s level, but Kageyama was a prodigy with years of experience. So if Kunimi was already this good on his first try then Kindaichi could only imagine what he could grow into. In the middle of the match Kunimi’s team was behind by some points so he came up with an idea.

“Yahaba-san, you're also a setter, correct?” Kunimi asked, to which Yahaba nodded. “Okay so how about this. After the ball comes up you and I switch places. So you’re going to be setting it this time. And from what I’ve seen the blockers aren’t read blocking and they’ve been mainly going after Kindaichi. So, you're going to set to me and hopefully, if I'm right about this, they’re going to automatically block Kindaichi which would leave me right open to go for the kill. But everything needs to be quick.” Yahaba looked shocked at Kunimi’s sudden idea, which made Kunimi add, “Oh, sorry if I overstepped my bounds.”

Yahaba shook his head, “No, that’s not it. That was.. A really good idea. Let's do it!”

It was barely noticeable, but Kindaichi was aware of the way Kunimi’s face lit up at the fact his idea was being used.

So, Kyotani served the ball, it was hit pretty hard but Kindaichi was able to receive it and send it up into the air for it to be set. Kunimi was in setting position then in the blink of an eye he and Yahaba switched places. Everything was going according to plan so far, the two first years took off into a run, then they jumped. Just as planned, the third years went to block Kindaichi, however Kageyama must have realized what was happening because he went to block Kunimi.

Kindaichi looked over to Kunimi. He was beautiful. Well, his form was beautiful. Yeah, his form. It was like he was flying. Watching his silhouette radiate against the gym lights caused his heart to jump. However, he summed it up to it being adrenaline.

Instead of spiking it down, Kunimi went for a feint which caught everyone off guard. With no-one available to receive it, the ball landed on the opponent's side with a ‘ _ thump _ ’. It wasn’t a tie-breaker, it wasn't a match point, it wasn’t a powerful spike, but with the way Kunimi smiled Kindaichi could’ve sworn any of those things just happened.

It was silent for a moment then Kageyama asked, “Who came up with that?”

Kindaichi didn’t know why but he felt intense pride bubble up inside his chest and before he knew it he yelled out, “Kunimi did!”

This caused Watari to laugh, “If it was  _ Kunimi’s _ plan why are  _ you  _ so proud?” He was right though, why  _ was _ he so proud? 

Kindaichi brushed it off and turned to Yahaba, “So, Yahaba-san, does this mean Kunimi is on the team?” Kindaichi was looking at his upperclassmen with anticipation, with big eyes and the widest smile on his face, he resembled a child getting ready to open presents. This was ironic because Kunimi was back to his indifferent self. Shouldn’t he be the one that was more happy about this?

Yahaba looked incredulous, “We didn’t even finish the game yet but, it is getting around time to wrap up.” Yahaba started thinking, “Well we don’t necessarily need another setter,” Kindaichi’s face started to fall at this, “Butttt, that was a pretty good feint and strategy, so we’ll keep you as a wing spiker.” 

Kindaichi went over to give Kunimi a high five, Kunimi was looking at him dumbly for a while before eventually giving in.

“Okay, now go wash up and get to class!” Yahaba clapped making sure he had everyone’s attention. “Kunimi you’ll get your uniform during after school practice.”

Kindaichi and Kunimi nodded their heads then went to the benches to collect their stuff. Once collected they went to the bathroom to clean themselves up a bit.

While splashing water on his face Kindaichi asked, “So, what did you think?”

“It was a lot of work.. But it was pretty fun.” Kunimi gave a slight smile into the mirror.

“Hell yeah it was fun!” Kindaichi brought his head up from the faucet and started talking animatedly, “You should’ve seen yourself! You looked like a dove flying up to hit the ball, you’re a natural. And then the  _ feint _ like did you see the look on Kageyama’s face!? I don't think he ever looked that distraught since Oikawa was here. I mean it sucks that I was a decoy but I can’t always be the star.” Kindaichi shrugged.

Kunimi smirked at the other’s word choice as they made their way out the bathroom, “A dove huh? You flatter me way more than I can handle.” he teased.

Kindaichi blushed profusely at this, “W-whatever, it was just the first word that popped in my head. Don’t get used to it or anything.” he looked away making sure he wasn’t looking Kunimi in the eye.

Kunimi laughed, “Calm down I was just teasing, you make it too easy.” he started to calm down from his laugh then asked, “And who’s Oikawa?”

Letting the tension of his embarrassment fall from his shoulders Kindaichi spoke, “He graduated from this school last year. Used to be Kageyama’s mentor, although it was indirectly. Kageyama just learned by watching not by actually being taught by him. He’s actually a crappy guy, so I think you guys would’ve gotten along.”

Kunimi sighed, “I’m telling you, flattery will get you nowhere.”

This time Kindaichi smirked at his comment, “Yeah well don’t bring him up in front of Kageyama, it’s kind of a sore subject.” He said as they were nearing their classroom.

Kunimi nodded as they entered their classroom. To their surprise they realized Kageyama was already in his seat.  _ How is that possible? He even stayed behind to put away the net.  _ They shrugged it off and sat in their respective seats. As soon as Kunimi got himself situated he started dozing off. Kindaichi figured since they had about ten minutes until class started he could rest for a little bit too.

Bad idea because within two minutes he was out like a light.

///

Kindaichi woke up to the sound of a bell. He looked to his right and realized Kunimi was waking up as well. He figured it was the lunch bell since he noticed some classmates getting out their lunches or going to the cafeteria.

“Did we sleep through the whole lesson?” Kindaichi asked through a yawn.

Kunimi answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Why didn’t anyone wake us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think we’re in trouble?”

“I don’t know.”

Kindaichi was irritated that Kunimi was being so unhelpful so he got up and went to question Kageyama.

As he sat in the seat next to Kageyama’s he asked, “Kageyama why didn’t anyone wake us up?”

“We tried, you guys just kept going back to sleep though.” he answered.

Kindaichi cringed at the fact, “Ahh, how embarrassing. Well, did we miss anything?”

“Yes actually.” Kageyama looked distressed and his voice was heavy so Kindaichi knew what was coming next, “We were reviewing material for exams next month.”

Kindaichi groaned, “When next month?”

“Before winter break.”

Kindaichi sighed in relief. At least he had time to educate himself on some things. Kunimi came over to them with droopy eyes looking like he would rather go back to sleep.

“What’s with this dense atmosphere?” he questioned.

“Exams are coming up.” Kindaichi provided.

Kunimi bubbled up a laugh, “That’s whats got you guys down?”

The two dispirited boys pouted then Kageyama grumbled, “If we don’t do well we might not be able to stay on the team. Now that you’re on the team you need to take it seriously.”

“No need to worry about me. Out of the three of us, I’m definitely the one that’s going to stay on the team.” Kunimi said with his chin held up high and a confident grin on his lips.

“You get good exam scores?” Kindaichi questioned.

“Good enough.”

“You don’t seem like the type to study though.” Kageyama states.

“I’m not.”

“And you’re always dozing off in class.” the spiky-haired boy expressed.

“I know..” Kunimi’s irritation at the degrading interrogation was becoming clear in his voice.

Kindaichi pondered for a moment then came up with an idea. He wasn’t sure if it would work but it was worth a shot. “Kunimi, you know you can be really nice when you want to be...”

“What are you talking about?”

“And you were really cool playing volleyball earlier...”

“I don’t like where this is go-”

Kageyama then caught on to what Kindaichi was trying to do then joined in himself, “Yes! Your plan, it was...very… smart.”  _ Wow, don’t hurt yourself Kageyama. _

“No.” Kunimi said flatly.

“Come on, you don’t even know what we want.”

“It’s pretty obvious. If I don’t study myself why would I help you two out? And besides you guys passed last year so you should be fine this year.”

“We got lucky last year. But luck runs out Kunimi. Please!” Kindaichi pleaded.

Kunimi looked to be contemplating the proposition. “That’s a lot of work though. What’s in it for me if I do accept?”

“Umm, anything you want?” Kindaichi tried.

Kunimi grinned, “Hmm fine, I’ll cash in the favor whenever I want. Don’t forget about this deal.”

And they shook on it.

///

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Kunimi Akira, second year and I’ll be joining you as a wing-spiker. I’ll do my best.” Kunimi bowed in front of the rest of the team.

The team yelled in unison, “Welcome to the Team!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the second part seemed a bit.. out of place. I’m basically using this “exam arc” to give you guys a feel as to when the story is taking place. So yes, it’s late November in the story. I’m so excited for the “exam arc” and the “winter break arc” because I plan on progressing their relationship a bit more during them. Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Dreams Are The Best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things:  
> • I found out Kindaichi has a younger brother so I decided to play around with that a little bit  
> • A lot of dialogue in this one  
> • This will probably never come up again in the story so I just want to say it here–– the two now do Kindaichi’s morning schedule and Kunimi enjoys it because he gets to sleep longer  
> Hope you enjoy this!!

They procrastinated. They procrastinated for so long that Kageyama found someone else to help him study. It was now the Friday before the week of the exam and Kunimi and Kindaichi were finally going to get to work. 

“We’re finally doing this! You always bail on me.” Kindaichi said as they were walking to his house.

“It’s better to study closer to the exam date.” Kunimi said as an excuse.

“I see.” The other said doubtfully.

They chatted about this and that until they reached Kindaichi’s home. They took their shoes and jackets off at the front door then walked further in.

“Welcome. My room is the second room on the right, you get set up and I’ll get snacks. Don’t fall asleep.” Kindaichi sternly said.

“Whatever.” Kunimi yawned as he walked into Kindaichi’s room.

Kindaichi got a bag of chips and two sodas then walked into his room, “Great, you found the low table. Making yourself at home I see.”

“Does it bother you?” Kunimi said with genuine concern.

“Not at all.” Said Kindaichi as he sat down and handed Kunimi a soda.

They started studying and everything was going smoothly, besides Kunimi dozing off every now and then, until the door slams open and shut.

“I’m home! And I’m hungry!” boomed a voice.

“Oh no..” Kindaichi groaned.

“Who’s that?” Asked Kunimi

“My-”

“Yuu what are you gonna cook?” The voice asked getting closer to Kindaichi’s room.

“I’m not. We’re ordering tonight.” The spiky-haired boy answered.

“Ouu, I want pi-” the voice cut off when he peeked into Kindaichi’s room. “Who’s this?” 

“This,” Kindaichi started as he was pointing to his companion, “is my friend, Kunimi.” Kunimi nodded his head in greeting.

“Woww, Yuu made a friend.” the boy said as he started to sit down with them. “That’s rare. I’m Kindaichi Yuma, the better son.” he proclaimed with a confident smile.

“Leave.”

“I’m hungryyy.” The boy groaned.

“I’ll order later, after I get more study time in, what do you want?” Kindaichi asked.

“Pizza.”

“Hmm, no can do, I want Chinese.” He said as stuck his tongue out.

“Real mature.” Kunimi jabbed.

Yuma gasped as he came up with an idea, “Kunimi-san!”

“Just Kunimi, please.”

“Kunimi, you can be our tiebreaker! Which one pizza or chinese?”

Kunimi grinned, “And if I pick neither?”

Kindaichi groaned because he knew how much Kunimi loved being condescending.

Yuma hummed in thought then declared, “Then I guess we’ll just eat whatever else you come up with.”

The paler-boy chuckled, “That’s okay. You guys should get pizza.”

Yuma cheered. “Yes! I like you way better than that other guy Kindaichi brings from time to time. It’s always volleyball this, perfect angle that.” The boy started to get up and leave, telling Kindaichi to let him know when he’s done studying as he left.

“Lively kid.” Kunimi said once the boy left.

“Yeah, he’s 11. I miss being in my prime.” Kindaichi dragged out an exaggerated sigh.

“Yeah, you’re getting old.” Kunimi jumped up into standing posture, “Pretty soon you’re gonna be all, ‘I have to file my taxes’ and ‘My boss is being such a di-’”

“Yeah, yeah. See all that energy you’ve got there, let’s put it into studying.” he said with a wry smile.

Kunimi sat down begrudgingly and they went back to studying.

///

A little over an hour and half went by and Kindaichi decided it was time to order the pizza. As he got up his joints cracked back into place.

“Wow, you really are getting old.” Kunimi teased, still sitting on the floor.

“It’s natural!” The other defended. He then called Yuma inside his room to ask him his order.

“Ouu, pepperoni and jalapeños!” The young boy said excitedly.

“You get new combinations every time. Can’t you just find one you like and stick with it?” The older brother questioned.

“Boring!” and then he left. 

“Anyway, what do you want?” Kindaichi asked as he looked down at Kunimi.

The latter looked taken aback at the sudden question and then started scurrying to collect his things, “No I should go. I don’t want to overstay my welcome or anything like that.”

“What? You made yourself at home earlier and now you’re acting all shy? Anyway, you definitely aren’t intruding. So, what do you want?”

“But what about if your parents come home.” Kunimi said bashfully.

“My dad comes home pretty late so it’s fine. Plus I doubt he’ll care either way. Your order?”

“Okay, I guess.. Then I want cheese pizza.”

Kindaichi was glad Kunimi didn’t question why he failed to mention the other half of his parental structure. “So simple. But you get the same thing as my dad, so leave half the pie for him.”

Kunimi nodded in affirmation. Kindaichi put his own pizza in and then placed the order.

“Alright, about 45 minutes.” Kindaichi noticed they both were still wearing their uniforms and figured Kunimi must be as uncomfortable as he was. “Do you want a change of clothes?”

“Are you sure?” Kunimi was fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Kindaichi doubled over laughing at this, “Kunimi, you’re usually really sure of yourself but you actually can be shy. That’s adorable.”

“Well I’m sorry for having manners! Just give me some clothes.” Kunimi blushed. However, Kindaichi wasn’t complying due to his laughing fit, so Kunimi started rummaging through his drawers in order to help himself. He grabbed a red shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants, then left to find the bathroom in order to change.

Kindaichi changed and he was fiddling with his phone waiting for Kunimi to return. He was taking a while though. He decided to leave his room and check if everything was going alright in the bathroom. While on his way though, he saw Kunimi and Yuma using the game console in the living room. They were sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing a fighting game. Kindaichi noticed Kunimi’s uniform on the coffee table, he took it, set it on his bed in his room, then walked back out to where the other two were.

“You should’ve told me you’d be out here.” Kindaichi grumbled as he plopped down on the couch behind them. “I’m glad the clothes fit.”

“Why wouldn’t they? We’re the same build.” 

“But I have a bit more muscle.” he smugged.

Putting down Kindaichi’s pride, Yuma started to speak, “But he never beats dad in anything physical. And he can’t beat me in swimming.”

“That’s just ‘cause you’re a professional.” The older brother said, which only raised Yuma’s ego.

“A professional?” Kunimi questioned.

“Yeah, I’m a part of this swimming team. Our school doesn’t have one so I swim at this community club. Soon, I’m gonna be swimming for real. Like professionally, in the Junior Circuit when I turn 14. You should come check me out sometime.”

“Maybe I will. What stroke do you swim?” Kunimi was starting to get intrigued with the topic.

“I can swim anything but I mostly swim freestyle.”

“Wow, a family of athletes.” Kunimi swooned. “I can’t wait to watch you guys on TV and brag about how I would play games and eat pizza with you guys.”

“Using us for popularity?” Kindaichi questioned with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow.

“Something like that.” Kunimi grinned.

“Kunimi, do you play any sports?” Yuma asked.

“You’re brother forced me to play volleyball with him.”

“That’s a lie. You totally decided on your own and you loved it!”

“It was okay, I guess.”

“Last month at your tryout you called it fun.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kunimi lied.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kindaichi gave up.

As time passed they each took turns playing against one another on the game until the pizza arrived. Kindaichi paid the delivery man and handed out everyone’s pizza boxes. 

“You got me a small again.” Yuma complained.

“You can’t eat a medium pie. Besides, I got a small too.” Kindaichi offered.

“But Kunimi got a medium!” Yuma said indignantly

Kindaichi was agitated with how childish Yuma was being all of a sudden and how he was pointing out Kunimi. He didn’t want Kunimi to feel uncomfortable.

“He’s only eating half of it. Dad’s getting the other half when he gets home.” Kindaichi said with a harsh tone in his voice.

Yuma backed down and started walking back to the living room. “Whatever.”

“Apologize to Kunimi.” Kindaichi glared, giving no room for argument.

Yuma mumbled his apology while setting up something to watch on the TV.

“You know you make a mess. Eat at the table please.” Kindaichi tried, giving off a more light tone to ease Yuma’s mood. It worked because he then got up to eat at the table, out of sight.

Kindaichi and Kunimi sat down on the couch trying to find something to watch.

“Sorry about him. Puberty, I guess. That’s one thing I don’t miss.” Kindaichi apologized.

Kunimi gave a sweet smile, “It’s okay. I enjoyed the exchange. I’m an only child so I don’t get to witness things like that often.”

Kindaichi was shocked at the fact Kunimi opened up a little. It was a pleasant surprise.

“Well the more you spend time with me, the more you can witness our chaos.” He smiled back.

“Make sure it’s not..” Kunimi yawned in the middle of his sentence, “..overly chaotic.”

They decided to watch an anime about kids being forced, by a stuffed bear, to kill each other. Kindaichi kept making fun of one of the characters’ hairstyle choice, but Kunimi felt it was ironic because Kindaichi didn’t have the best hairstyle himself.

Kunimi started yawning and Kindaichi noticed the boy was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, however he didn’t voice any of this though. After a while, Yuma came back, suddenly being nice. He collected the pizza boxes, threw away the empty one and put the half-eaten one in the fridge. Kindaichi knew exactly what he was trying to do, and he wasn’t going to let him have it.

“You still have to do your homework  _ tonight.”  _ His voice low enough as to not disrupt the boy dozing off next to him.

The younger brother tried to argue, his voice mimicking the level of the other, “But it’s Friday. I have the whole weekend.”

Kindaichi shook his head, “You have swimming on the weekends. You know you’ll forget if you don’t do it now.”

“But-”

“ _ Now. _ You know how dad feels about that type of thing.”

Yuma groaned but eventually went to his room to do the task.

Kindaichi got comfortable next to the arm rest and started dozing off himself. He realized that Kunimi’s listlessness may be contagious from time to time.

///

“..tarou. Yuu.” Kindaichi was being shaken awake. He groaned at the movements. He opened his eyes to see that it wasn’t Yuma, but it was his father to wake him up.  _ What time is it? _

“Dad, you’re early.” He wiped the drowsiness from his eyes, facing his father who was leaning against the backside of the couch. Realizing he had pressure against his chest and stomach, he looked down to see Kunimi was sleeping on him.  _ He must have tipped over while he was sleeping. _

“It’s late.” His father sternly corrected.  _ How long have I been out?  _ Kindaichi started pinching Kunimi’s cheek in an attempt to wake him up. Kunimi groaned and started slapping Kindaichi’s hand away.

“You’re heavy.” The human pillow complained. At this, Kunimi gave him the finger.

“Where’s Yuma?” His father questioned. Hearing the man's voice Kunimi shot up in a sitting position. Kindaichi winced in pain because now the pressure was on a.. _very_ sensitive area. Kunimi didn’t even utter an apology as he stood up and bowed to the man.

“Good evening, sir. I’m Kunimi Akira, sorry for the intrusion.”

“It’s no intrusion at all, I’m surprised Yuu even brought someone here. I’m Kindaichi Ren” he bowed back, albeit way less than Kunimi did.

“Why is this household so surprised I made a friend?” incredulously Kindaichi threw his hands in the air.

Not-so-discreetly, Ren changed the subject, “Where is my other son?” Kunimi snickered at Kindaichi’s plee being ignored.

“Probably sleeping, you said it was late right? What time is it anyway?”

“ _ Oh _ , right. It’s 11:41. Kunimi-kun, do you need a ride to your house? Your parents must be worried.” Ren worried.

The boy then stood up, shaking his head and hands, “No, that’s really not necessary. I only live down a block.”

Ren hummed in contemplation, “Then.. Yuu walk him home.”

“What!?” The two boys said in unison. Then Kindaichi continued, “No way! He can handle himself.”

“Yuu, now imagine if it were my precious Yuma walking alone at this time of night.” The man whimpered.

“But-” Kindaichi was cut off by his father's glare. He groaned getting up from his couch and getting his jacket from the coat hanger in front of the door. He waited by the door for Kunimi to gather his stuff from the bedroom.

When Kunimi came back out he got his jacket and left the house. Kunimi yelled, “Thank you for allowing me in your house.” to Ren before the door closed.

The walk was relatively quiet, still, it was a comfortable silence. Kindaichi’s thoughts were reeling and they were brought back to a flustered Kunimi. He chuckled at the memory.

“What’s so funny?” the latter inquired.

“You get so flustered when you have to be polite.” Kindaichi gave a smile.

“Oh, speaking of, I'll return these clothes when I wash them.” he said, hoping to shift the focus from him.

This didn’t go unnoticed however, “Nice subject change. And yeah whenever’s good for you. Did you have fun today?”

The other raised an eyebrow, “Why are you always concerned if I’m having fun or not?”

“Because you always seem so bored with everything.”

“I’m not bored when I’m sleeping. Dreams are the best.” Kunimi gushed.

Kindaichi stared blankly at his friend, “...Anyway, did you have fun?”

Kunimi rolled his eyes, giving in, “Yuma kept me entertained.”

Kindaichi put a hand to his chest, faking a pained wince, “Ahh, my little brother was a better host than me. I was even a human pillow for our esteemed guest.”

Kunimi looked down, “Oh yeah, sorry about that by the way. You’re probably uncomfortable with that sort of thing.”

The other boy, of course completely oblivious to the real meaning behind those words, offered, “I was fast asleep. I didn’t even feel you on me.” Kunimi hummed at this.

Noticing they were reaching their destination, Kindaichi frowned. He wanted to spend more time with his friend.

“What do you usually do on weekends?” Kindaichi asked.

“Kunimi Akira is always listless.” Kunimi provided.

“Great! Let’s hang out tomorrow.” 

“No.”

“So come around at like 1.”

“Have a nice night.” Kunimi said as he was walking up the steps to his door.

“See you tomorrow.” Kindaichi waved and started walking his own way. He had no idea if he would actually  see Kunimi tomorrow but he had his hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for platonic falling asleep together, so I just had to do it. Platonic for now at least *grins*  
> I put 3 Anime Crossover Easter Eggs in here, I wonder if anyone picked up on them.  
> It’s 5 AM right now so I’m sorry if there are mistakes, I tried by best to proofread but.. I’m tiredddd  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Free of Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! I feel like it’s been a long time since I updated this but it’s only been 5 days. Anyway this one is pretty long compared to others with 5.9k words. My personal favorite chapter so far. Please read the endnotes when you’re done, they are kind of important. Oh and the asterisks(***) represent a different characters POV, I hope I depicted that well. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Happy New Year!

Kindaichi woke up feeling energized and rejuvenated. He thought it was odd he was feeling this way, he was a teenage boy and it was a few minutes past nine AM. He  _ could  _ sleep in but he has commitments. He’s forgetting something though.

He sat up in his bed and started making a mental list of what he had to do.  _ Wake Yuma, get him ready for swimming practice, make a light breakfast for him, a heavy one for me and Dad, then walk Yuma over to his club.  _ So what was he forgetting?

He shrugged it off but it was still plaguing his mind. He got up and stretched, slightly dizzying himself. Once his head gained traction, he set out of his room to see his father leaning against the counter drinking coffee while seemingly texting someone on his phone. When Ren spotted his son he greeted him, “Morning. Why are you up so early?”

Kindaichi was confused at his fathers inquiry, “Umm, getting Yuma ready for swimming..?” He was perplexed that his father was acting like he didn’t know the usual routine.

Ren took a sip of his coffee, amused at his son's bewilderment, “Remember they’re closed for the holidays. You should know this,  _ you’re  _ the one who takes him.”

Now it clicks to Kindaichi that  _ that _ was what he forgot a while ago. He groaned at the fact that his body automatically woke up to his regular weekend routine. But now he was definitely awake, so he figured he might as well embrace the day.

“I’m gonna cook. Did you get groceries last night?” Kindaichi asked while he was opening the fridge.

“Yes, you would know if you actually  _ helped me put them away _ .” Ren taunted, no actual malice in his voice.

“You’re the one who talked me into being a gentleman~.” He sang-song on the last word. He decided to skip the whole heavy breakfast thing and decide to just make an omelette for himself. “Are you hungry?” He asked mainly to be courteous, he knew his father was more of a brunch kind of guy and that he’d just wait to eat something in the afternoon. As for his brother.. he can fend for himself when he wakes up.  _ That kid can make a simple egg, right? Does he really need me to do everything for him? _

“No. And speaking of, who is that kid?” Ren grilled. Kindaichi, in his head, agreed that it must have been strange to his father to see a random kid sleeping on his couch. Especially since Kindaichi never spoke about him. But he decided to play dumb.

“That’s Kunimi. He introduced himself to you last night. You forgot already? You’re getting to that age, old man.” The boy jested.

The man sighed and restated, “I  _ mean,  _ you guys seem awfully close..” He watched as Kindaichi got a pan and a bowl. The boy started beating his eggs in a bowl and put some spices in. He contemplated putting onions and sweet peppers in it but then he decided against it.

“Oh.. yeah, I guess. But I’m pretty sure if you ask him the same question, he’d disagree.” Kindaichi chuckled as he poured the slightest bit of oil in the pan. He waited for it to heat up. “Oh! Speaking of, I'm going out today.”

“I wasn’t aware of this.” His father raised an eyebrow.

“Oh come on, you don’t care. You don’t care… right?” He asked hesitantly. The oil was starting to heat up so he poured his eggs into it.

“I don’t  _ mind _ . But I do care, so please notify me before you make decisions such as these.” Kindaichi knew his father was a pretty chill guy, but he still cared about the safety and well-being of his children. They’re all he has. But that goes both ways, Kindaichi and Yuma don’t like it when his father overworks himself. It’s unhealthy. The children are grateful for everything their father does but he needs to know his limits. He’s all they have besides each other.

“Yeah, sorry.” Kindaichi sulks but straightens up again when he remembers something. “Watch that for me really quick.” He requests, pointing to the pan before he made his way out of the kitchen and back to his room.

He checks the time on his phone and it’s 9:32.  _ Ugh, no way he’s up. _ He pouts but decides to send a text anyway. He makes his way back to the kitchen while sending his text.

**You: You’re still sleeping? That’s lame. (9:32 AM)**

**You: Come over at 1. I have something I have to do today. (9:32 AM)**

“Your omelette is done.” Ren says, pointing to the omelette he so kindly put in a plate.

“That was fast..” Kindaichi ripped his head up from his phone and expressed his gratitude. He gets some hot sauce and generously pours some over his omelette.

“Don’t people use ketchup?” Ren asks, his face judging the condiment choice.

“Yeah but that’s nasty though.” The boy grimaced.

Ren shrugged it off and went to go watch TV. Kindaichi was upset because he mentally called dibs and his father knew it. He went to where his father was and sat on the floor, setting his plate on the coffee table while he started eating. They were watching some crime drama. The boy was grateful it wasn’t boring.

He suddenly heard his father worry from behind him, “But seriously am I getting old though?”

///

His father went into his room a while ago, leaving Kindaichi sprawled across the couch, watching the same crime drama from earlier. It was actually pretty good. His plate was still on the coffee table, but Kindaichi was so comfortable he couldn’t force himself up to put it in the sink. He decided he’d deal with it when he had to use the bathroom.

All of sudden, he hears feet padding toward him. “Yuu, you didn’t wake me up! Now it's too late to go to swimming practice!”

“What time is it?” Kindaichi asks, completely ignoring the main concern.

“It’s like 11.” his younger brother grumbles.

“Oh…. hey can you put that plate in the sink for me?” Kindaichi points to the dish, eyes still focused on the TV.

Yuma tried to pull Kindaichi off the couch by his leg, but only was able to move his body a bit due to their difference in body mass. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Calm the hell down.” Kindaichi resists the urge to kick him. “It’s closed for the holidays, remember?”

Yuma stiffens, “Oh yeah..” He chuckles sheepishly, then picks up the plate to put it in the sink for his brother.

Kindaichi rolls his eyes, his comfort has already been disturbed so he decides to just stand up and stretch. His father comes out of his room to greet his newly awakened son. “Yuma!” The man walks towards the boy and picks him up.  _ Aren’t they both too old for that? _

“Daaadd.” Yuma groaned, struggling to get away from the man's grasp.

“Dad.. he’s 11. You’re 39.I’m surprised you can even lift him up without pulling anything.” The eldest son snickered.

“You’re just bitter because you’re freakishly tall for a 13 year old, so you can’t get lifted up.” His father sticks out his tongue. Kindaichi stares at them wondering if he, himself, is the most mature person in the household.

“You won’t be saying that when I make it big playing volleyball.” He swells up his chest and sticks his chin out.

“So Dad, what are we eating?” Yuma inquires, completely ignoring his prideful brother.

“Eggs?” He answers. They look over to Kindaichi.

“No way, you guys are perfectly capable of doing it yourselves.” The boy brushes them off and nearly jumps when he hears his phone vibrate. He grabs it off the coffee table to check it, drowning out his father and brother’s conversation.

**Kunimi:** **_You’re_ ** **lame. Do it yourself. (11:47 AM)**

**You: That’s no fun though.. (11:47 AM)**

**Kunimi: Not my problem. It’s weekend.. not leaving house (11:47 AM)**

**You: Please (11:48 AM)**

**Kunimi: Leave me alone (11:49 AM)**

Kindaichi put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful expression.  _ What will convince him? _ He considered buttering him up, but as Kunimi himself said before ‘Flattery will get you nowhere.’ He thinks for a while before it comes to him.

**You: I’ll owe you another favor (11:51 AM)**

Kunimi took a while before answering.

**Kunimi: Are you sure? This is your second one.. they’re building up (11:51 AM)**

Kindaichi could practically see Kunimi’s grin through the phone.

**You: Yeah (11:51 AM)**

**Kunimi: Why me anyway? You can go with your family (11:51 AM)**

**You: I’m getting them gifts for Christmas. Supposed to be a surprise (11:52 AM)**

**Kunimi: I’ll be over by 2 (11:52 AM)**

**You: By the way, why do you like collecting favors (11:53 AM)**

**Kunimi: It’s good to cash them in when needed.. when you least expect it (11:53 AM)**

Kindaichi was kind of concerned but it was too late, he already gave the favor away and now all he could do was wait until Kunimi was ready to use it.

///

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

“Come on! Open the door I gotta pee!” Yuma complained from outside the closed bathroom door. He sounded like he really had to go so Kindaichi opened the door to let his brother in, while he brushed his teeth. “Thankyouuu.” He gratefully said as he started using the bathroom. 

Kindaichi grunted in acknowledgment, then proceeded to brush his tongue. “Where are you going anyway?” his brother asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

His answer was muffled because of the toothpaste but Yuma understood it well enough, “Somewhere with Kunimi.” He spat out the toothpaste then rinsed before giving room for his brother to wash his hands.

“I wanna come! Let me come!” He begged as he washed his hands.

He cringed at the phrase, but shook it out of his head. “No way. Big kids only and you’re a little kid.” He made a face and did a thumbs down, mocking his brother. When his brother was done washing his hands, Kindaichi started swishing mouthwash in his mouth, he then spat it out then rinsed one last time. He felt a presence watching him and realized his brother was still in the bathroom, for no reason but to be a nuisance. “Leave, I gotta shower.” He shoved his brother out of the bathroom. Then started setting up his shower.

///

Kindaichi was standing in front of his mirror in nothing but his towel. He was flexing like a douchebag. In hindsight, he is bulking up pretty nicely due to volleyball, but he has places to be and he’s wasting time. He seems to remember this because not a second later he walks over to his drawers and takes out his clothes to wear. He decides on some dark grey jeans and a T-shirt with some graphic on it. He puts on a hoodie remembering he’s going to have to double layer since the weather is getting colder.

He checks the time on his phone  _ 1:02.  _ He groans at the fact he has an hour to spare. He decides to check up on his companion:

**You: can we leave now instead? I’m already ready (1:03 PM)**

**Kunimi: no (1:03 PM)**

Kindaichi laughs at the straightforward answer and just accepts it. He stuffs his phone in his pocket and leaves out his room to bother his father. He walks in his fathers room and plops on his bed beside him where he’s sitting up with his laptop.

“No way you’re still working. It’s the weekend  _ and  _ it’s about to be the holidays.” he protests.

“I’m just checking some stuff.” Ren defends.

“Yeah well stop checking.” He resists the urge to close the laptop. He doesn’t know if anything needs to be saved or not. He groans into his fathers arm, “Dad please rest over the break.”

His father doesn’t say anything.

“I could get Yuma to come in here and start begging too, you know.” The boy taunts.

His father starts laughing and hugs Kindaichi with the arm the boy was leaning against, trapping him against the man's chest. “Okay, I’ll take a break.”

Kindaichi smiles and that was the last thing he remembers before drifting into a slumber.

***

_ What the hell?  _ He  _ asks  _ me  _ to accompany him and he’s not even answering his phone? _ Kunimi was standing in front of Kindaichi’s house calling him for the fourth time with no answer. He groaned.  _ Do I really have to knock? _ He steeled himself, puts on his best polite smile, and knocks on the door.

He finds he’s lucky when Yuma opens the door and not Ren. He lets the smile drop from his face but still gives a soft expression, “Hi Yuma-kun, where’s your idiot of a brother?”

Yuma gives an evil grin and ushers him inside, “Come in, you  _ gotta  _ see this!”

Kunimi walks in and slips his shoes off, he stands there wondering if he should take his jacket off too.  _ Will I be in here long?  _ He decides to keep it on and follows Yuma.

He stops in his tracks as he’s about to enter a room. “Hey Yuma-kun, w-who’s room is this?”

“Huh? Oh! It’s Dad’s.” He answers.

“I can’t go in this room. It’s rude.” Even if he does want to see what’s so urgent.

“Whaat? Dad won’t care. Come on.” He tries to pull Kunimi but the taller boy doesn’t budge, so he gives up.

“Fine then gimme your phone.” Kunimi hands it to him without a second thought, ready to see what’s so important.

Yuma goes inside the room and comes out in a matter of seconds, handing the phone back to Kunimi. He looked at the picture and couldn’t help a fond smile form on his lips. It was adorable. Kindaichi was snuggled up taking a nap with his father, like a toddler who just had a nightmare. His cheek was pushed against Ren’s chest and his arms wrapped around the man. Ren was asleep as well, seemingly just finishing up some work, if the closed laptop on the bedside table was anything to go by.  _ If only I could have something like that. _

He forced the thought out of his head and focused back on the picture. Suddenly rage enveloped him, wiping away the smile from his face.

“Yuma-kun please go wake him up for me.” He said with a bit of agitation in his voice.

Yuma nodded then went to wake his brother. Kunimi suddenly heard pads of feet and then Kindaichi was in front of him.

“Ohh, Kunimi I am so sorry. I just fell asleep, I didn’t know that would happen.” He frantically tried, hoping to get back in Kunimi’s good graces.

The rage was back, the agitation, the reason he was feeling those things spilling out before him, “Tsk, so you mean to tell while I was getting ready for  _ your  _ outing that  _ you  _ invited me to, you were sleeping.  _ I  _ could’ve been sleeping, you know. But I wasn’t because I’m such a nice person.” Kindaichi doubted that last part but didn’t speak on it.

By this time, Ren, who was wide awake now, and Yuma were peeking out of the bedroom to see Kindaichi get lectured. He really looked like he was getting scolded, they found it too funny to step in to defend him.

Kunimi wanted to sleep, but Kindaichi got that privilege. But by now his anger dissipated, calmed due to the lecture he just expelled. Then he remembered the picture and he remembered he isn’t the nice person he claimed to be earlier. “This..” he pulled out the picture Yuma took with his phone and showed it to Kindaichi, relishing in the magnificent blush that swept across his face. “.. is blackmail material. Remember that.” 

Kindaichi didn’t know what else to do so he just nodded. The two on-lookers chuckled quietly at the fact that Kindaichi was wrapped around Kunimi’s finger.

Kunimi sighed and slid his phone in his jacket pocket. “So, do you have everything?”

“I have to get my money.” he croaked out.

Kunimi made a gesture that sent Kindaichi to get his money and he was back before he knew it. Kunimi noticed something, “You don’t have a wallet? Just the money?” Kindaichi nodded. “Here put it in my wallet. It is dangerous to just walk with money like that, it could fall out of your pocket and you’d never know.” Kunimi opened his wallet indicating for Kindaichi to put the money inside. He put the wallet back in his pocket, “I’ll give you the money when you need to make purchases.” And Kindaichi nodded again.

“Are you ready now?” He asked, clearly seeing an issue but wondering if his companion could pick it up. His partner doesn’t and Kunimi has to point it out to him. “Not that I’m not loving the new look, but your hair isn’t in it’s usual style.” His hair wasn’t in it’s usual onion-head style, he didn’t put his gel in it and it was tousled from his nap. Kunimi liked this better but he felt it would be right to point it out.

“Oh! Just leave it, it’s not like I’m seeing anybody important today.”

Kunimi nodded and they started to make their way to the door. Once he pulled on his shoes, he noticed the other two males watching them leave. Kunimi bowed and called out, “Thankyou for your hospitality.”

Once the door shut, Ren was still in awe at how Kunimi doted on Kindaichi and how he was able to keep him in check like that. It was like what a mother would do. But this didn’t feel motherly, this felt like something more, something like a….

***

Kindaichi and Kunimi were waiting for the bus. It was supposed to come in 8 minutes and while they were waiting Kindaichi thought it was so fascinating watching his breath in the cold air. He kept blowing heat out of his mouth.

“Can you stop doing that?” Kunimi’s irritation reaching its peak.

Wanting to avoid another lecture he decided to stop.

“I didn’t think you guys were big on Christmas, I didn’t see a tree. What are you buying anyway?” Kunimi inquired.

“We don’t do the whole decorations thing, but my father would always get us gifts. This year I have my own money so I can finally get him something too. I have no idea what to get him though. As for Yuma I’m gonna get him a game.”

Kunimi smiled at the nice gesture. He voiced his feelings, “That’s beautiful.”

Kindaichi felt as though there was some sarcasm in that line, but doesn’t dwell on it. Instead he inquires about Kunimi, “What about you? Are you gonna get anything for your folks?”

Kunimi noticeably stiffened. Kindaichi observed his tenseness and figured Christmas must be a touchy subject for him.

“Um, no we don’t really do anything.” He said stiffly.

“Is it a religious thing?” Kindaichi pushes.

“No, just…” Kunimi leaves it at that and so does Kindaichi. They see the bus pull into its stop and they load onto it. They settled into the very back as the bus is fairly vacant. Suddenly, Kunimi laughs. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I was just thinking.. if I spend more time with you and your family I might have to start calling you by your first name. I don’t want to though.”

”I don’t think my father would mind if you called him Ren-san. But that’s not fair,” Kindaichi crossed his arms and gave a fake pout, “I’m closer with you than you are with them and you’re giving them first name treatment.”

Kunimi huffed a laugh and leaned against the window, closing his eyes, “I’m too used to calling you Kindaichi and I don’t even use an honorific with you so..” he yawned, “Wake me up when we get there, okay?”

Kindaichi hummed his agreement and left the boy to rest. He started fiddling with his phone waiting to reach their destination.

He pressed the button since their stop was coming up and woke Kunimi. He was baffled because it looked like Kunimi genuinely had a nice nap and he wondered how it was possible with a swaying bus. 

They get off the bus and start walking along the row of stores. “So where to first?” Kunimi asked.

“The game store. I know exactly what game I’m getting him. He’s been eyeing it for months.” Kindaichi was rubbing his hands together maliciously as if he were a cartoon villain.

“...Right, let’s just hurry and get this over with.”

“Patience is a virtue, Kunimi.” Kindaichi remembered that proverb from the study session they held. He felt giddy because of it.

Kunimi looked like he couldn’t care less about it. Kindaichi looked over Kunimi’s features, like  _ really  _ looked. He had milky skin and dull brown eyes. He always has this indifferent expression, which would usually make a person go unnoticed. But Kunimi was pretty and tall so of course he attracted the attention of others.

“Kunimi..” the boy hummed to let his companion know he was listening. “How long have you lived in that house?”

“Why do you ask?” he asked, tension evident in his voice.

“Well, you just show up out of nowhere. I’m pretty sure I would have noticed a kid my age lived around me. Plus, the time of year you came to school, who starts school in November?”

“What are you a detective?” He gave a weak laugh. “Well it’s kind of complicated. My parents and I lived in that house when I was little. Then something happened and I had to move around a lot. But now I’m finally back.” 

The game store was just in their sights and Kindaichi nodded his understanding. He heard a small groan from Kunimi, “It sucks though, I used to have a lot of fun with this one kid. He was an absolute idiot.” He gave a nostalgic laugh.

“What was his name? Maybe he’s still around.” He opened the door to the game store and held it open for Kunimi and a couple of people that were leaving the store. He finally was able to catch up to Kunimi inside the store to hear his answer.

“It’s funny because I really don’t know. We never exchanged names we just hung out when we saw each other around the neighborhood.” Kunimi shrugged his shoulders.

Kindaichi just  _ had  _ to taunt him though, “Still though I can’t believe you just admitted to having fun. I gotta meet this kid one day.”

“Can we just get the stupid game and get out of here!?”

Kindaichi snickered then located the game in minutes.

Kunimi looked quizzically at the game, “Saints Row: The Third… Rated M.. for Mature.”

“Yeah, he’ll love it!” Kindaichi gushed.

“He’s 11.. that’s Rated M.. for Mature.” He reiterated.

They start walking to the cash register, “It’s cool, it’s cool. These things are basically made for younger audiences.” They pay for the game, he’s slightly shocked he got off scotch free. He half-expected them to ask for ID, but he guessed with his height he looked old enough, boy was he glad.

“If they were for younger audiences then-”

“So where to next?” Kindaichi asks, purposefully cutting off Kunimi’s complaints.

The latter smacked his teeth, then said, “You should know where we’re going. You’re the whole reason we’re here.” in an annoyed voice.

Kindaichi led the way to a convenience store and made his purchase.

“You got him razors.. that’s.. sensible..?” Kunimi drawled.

“He’s gonna love this! Adults don’t want what they wish for, they want what they  _ need _ .” Kindaichi declared. 

Kunimi shrugged at the statement, not having the energy to argue, before practically begging to get something to eat before they go and so Kindaichi suggested Ramen but Kunimi was really in the mood for some seafood. He was eyeing the seafood restaurant longingly and Kindaichi gave in. They ordered for it to-go, but they had to wait a while for it to be ready so they decided to walk around a bit while waiting for the call.

While strolling Kunimi walked into a store, not even telling Kindaichi he was going in there, leaving him to scurry after the apathetic boy. Kunimi is already done making the purchase by the time Kindaichi catches up to him. It’s in a plastic bag so Kindaichi doesn’t know what it is until they get outside.

“Here,” Kunimi gives him the bag. “I don’t even know why they put it in a bag.”

“You want me to hold it? I don’t really want to though..” he tried to give the bag back to his companion but was rejected.

“It’s for you.” Kunimi looks away and starts strolling again. Kindaichi walks in step with him while taking the item out of the bag. It’s a wallet.

“What are we 39? You got me a wallet? Is this like a Christmas gift or something?” Kindaichi teased.

“Tsk, if you don’t want it we can just return it, the receipts in there. I just thought you were so pathetic without one, I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“It’s cool, Thankyou Kunimi.” He gave a wide smile, it might have been genuine but it taunted Kunimi more than anything else.

“Whatever.” He yawned and folded his hands at the back of his head.

“But I didn’t get you anything though.” He looked a little solemn at this.

Kunimi got a laugh out of that, “What are you gonna cry?” Kindaichi furrowed his brows. “Ahh, that was good. But anyway don’t worry about it, it wasn’t a Christmas gift.”

“Oh, I know! Can I see your wallet please?” Kunimi gave him his wallet and Kindaichi took the rest of his own money out and then gave the wallet back. “Wait here I’ll be back.” And then he was off strolling back the direction they came from.

Kunimi was about to tell after him when his phone rang.

***

**You: The restaurant called. Meet me back there when you’re done (4:52 PM)**

Kunimi got no reply. Kindaichi was probably busy with whatever he was doing. He walked to the restaurant and collected his food, paying the cashier. He decided to wait outside the restaurant so Kindaichi could spot him upon his return. The boy started getting pissed off though because it was  _ freezing.  _

Kunimi tied the plastic bag in an attempt to keep the food somewhat warm. He started pacing in front of the restaurant, trying to keep warm, platters in hand, mentally cursing Kindaichi. Maybe he should verbally express his anger when he sees the boy. Kunimi decides against it though, deeming it too much effort in the cold.

The corners of his eyes started tearing up and he was kind of worried they would turn into icicles.  _ Where the hell is he?  _

As if on cue, he sees his companion casually strolling along the sidewalk, slightly speeding up when he sees Kunimi. 

“Let’s go, did you get what you need?” He persistently asks.

“Yeah, do you wanna see?” Kindaichi gave a cheeky smile.

“No. I just wanna get on the bus and go home.” He starts walking the way to the bus stop, Kindaichi in tow.

“Cranky..”

Just as they get to the stop the bus pulls in and they get on. They sat in the very back, like when they were arriving earlier.

“Do you wanna see what I got now?” Kindaichi desperately asked.

Kunimi didn’t really care for whatever it was, but if I could get Kindaichi to drop the topic he’d give in. “Sure.”

Kindaichi went into one of his plastic bags and pulled out the item. “Ta-da.” He gave a deadpan reveal of the object in his hand.

“...Wow. A pajama set.” Kunimi mocked interest in the item.

“It’s for you.” He tried to give Kunimi the item but realized that the boy’s hands were full trying to keep the platter steady, so he decided to keep until they got back to the house.

Kunimi gave him a quizzical look, “I don’t wear those and how do you even know my size?”

“Ummm, we’re basically the same size. Remember? Same height, build.. you wore my clothes that one time and they fit.” He gave a shrug.

“Just because I got you something doesn’t mean I expect something back. I know I go on about favors and stuff but it’s not like I expect something in return every time.”

“Okay, but it’s still yours.” He smirked, as to which Kunimi rolled his eyes.

Be that as it may, Kunimi was still curious about one thing. “Why’d you pick that though?”

“Because you’re lazy as hell. So, you can laze around in this beauty.” He held up the set as he said the last bit.

Kunimi gave an incredulous chuckle, “Smartass.”

***

They get off the bus at 5:28 and it’s pretty dark due to it being winter and Kunimi looked a bit worried because of that. “Kindaichi you’re father.. isn’t super strict right?”

“Not usually, why?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“Kunimi.. are you getting sick?” Kindaichi sounded truly worried.

“What? No, why?” Kunimi looked over to his companion.

“Because you’re actually being kind.” He teased as he made an exaggerated gasp.

“Huh? I’m always a pretty Good Samaritan.” Kunimi then smirked at his friend. “I bet you don’t even know what that means.”

That was true. “Of course I know what it means.” He lied. Kunimi was looking at him expectantly, “I’m just not gonna say the definition right here and now.”

Kunimi suspiciously hummed then yawned. “Tired.” He drew out. 

”Don’t worry. We’ll just drop by my place, divvy out our stiff and then you can go back home and do whatever it is you do.” As he said this they passed Kunimi’s house, and Kunimi gave it a longing look.

“Sleep.” He admitted.

“Yeah, that. Are you healthy? Just because it’s dark right now doesn’t mean it’s late, how long do you even sleep on a daily basis?”

Ignoring his questions, he presented one of his own, “Oh, going back to that. You’re dad isn’t too strict about the time right?”

“No, like I said it’s still early, just dark. Oh, what about your parents, are they strict? Are they gonna be on my case for keeping you out, when they meet me?” He grumbled.

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much if I were you.”

Harsh. “Huh?” Kunimi must have noticed the offense Kindaichi took to the statement, so he tried to feign ignorance.

“Look! You’re house we’re here!” Kunimi pointed to the house and practically ran towards the door, away from their conversation. They even weren’t that close to his house though. Something was definitely going on. His voice was way too energized in that statement. And he just ran,  _ ran _ . Other than for practice Kunimi Akira does not run and even then he just jogs. Kindaichi was suspicious.

He caught up with Kunimi, in front of his door, and knocked on it. While waiting for someone to answer he surveyed him, “Awfully energetic there..”

Kunimi tried to be the pinnacle of innocence and nonchalance by bracing against the railing, “What are you talking about. Weren’t we just talking about my sleep habits?”

“I can tell when you’re lying about something.” Kindaichi decided for a direct approach hoping this could give him the answers he was looking for.

His plan failed miserably though, the boy gave a grin as he said, “You couldn’t tell all the other times though.”  _ Huh?  _ He lied to Kindaichi before? When was this? Is he talking about petty lies or serious lies?

Kindaichi was just about to speak again when the door swung open.

“Food!” Yuma’s eyes went straight to what was in Kunimi's grasp, holding out his arms for Kunimi to offer it to him. 

Kunimi gave him the bag of food, seemingly relieved about the fact he doesn’t have to hold anything anymore. 

“Ahh yes, there is only food at the door. Not your dear brother at all.” Yuma flat out ignored him and walked over to the kitchen, eyes glued to the bag. “I wonder if I should take this back.” Referring to the game in a low tone. Kindaichi walked in after him with Kunimi coming up as well. They then put their jackets on the rack and toed their shoes off.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Kunimi called out in case their father was around.

Kindaichi made a quick dash to drop the stuff off in his room before they made their way to the kitchen where Ren was starting to eye the food as well.

“So nobody cares that I’m back, safe and sound?” To answer his question Ren gave an affirmative grunt. Kindaichi didn’t really care about the treatment he was receiving, he knew his family cared about him, he just wanted to pull their leg. “By the way one of those platters is Kunimi’s so..”

“You guys got seafood. Fancy.” Ren untied the plastic bag and set aside Kunimi’s platter. The rest were going to share what Kindaichi bought. “Kunimi, are you staying?” Ren asked.

Kunimi shook his head, “No, but thank you. I’m pretty tired, so I’m just gonna head home.”

“Oh, don’t forget your gift.” Kindaichi reminded.

“Gift?” Yuma questioned.

“He got me a wallet so I got him something too.” Kindaichi washed his hands, and got his platter and some plates, dividing the food for him and his family.

“He got me a pajama set. He’s a real smarta-” Kunimi caught himself from cursing in front of Kindaichi’s father. “A wise-guy.” He gave a weak, hopefully innocent looking, smile.

Ren laughed a bit at that, “I’m afraid, I’m to blame for that. I’m sure you’ve noticed Yuma start to develop the traits.” He ruffled up the young boy's hair as he said it, much to Yuma’s dismay. “A profound trait in Kindaichi men!” And the man gave a proud smile as to which Yuma mimicked.

“I see...” Kunimi was definitely seeing where Kindaichi got his traits from. Before it got awkward, Kunimi decided to excuse himself. “Where did you put the  _ gift?”  _ he grimaced on the word.

“On my bed.” Kindaichi said, and Kunimi was off.

Kunimi came back from the room to the kitchen to get his platter. He bowed, thanking them for their hospitality, and took his leave. Kindaichi followed behind to walk him out.

“Thankyou for coming with me today Kunimi.” He said as Kunimi was pulling on his shoes.

“It’s whatever, not a big deal.” He was sounding nonchalant now but that’s definitely not how he wasn’t sounding earlier. “I even got seafood out of it.” He shot up and grabbed his jacket from the rack, giving Kindaichi the platter and set to hold for a second.

Kindaichi hummed then asked, “Can we study again tomorrow?”

Kunimi made a face at that, “We just studied yesterday.”

“But I forgot all the stuff already.”

Kunimi gave out a long sigh but succumbed, “Whatever, I’ll swing by. But who knows when I’m gonna wake up.” Kunimi took his stuff back and turned to leave.

“Wow, no favor this time?” Kindaichi was probably digging his own grave but he was really surprised that Kunimi didn’t mention it this time.

“Consider it free of charge.” And then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Welcome To My Amateur Hour:  
> So, when I originally started this I aged them to be 14, it wasn't said specifically, but that's how I personalized them. So while I’m writing this chapter I’m realizing I did the math wrong haha.. how embarrassing. Turns out they’re 13:/ No big drastic changes except this fic will be longer than I intended since I wanna age them to 16. Also, it’ll take a longer while for this to hit the explicit tag. So, hopefully I can keep you entertained until the end. Idk if this was worth saying but I felt like it was so..
> 
> Any way, this was a really domestic chapter I love it. There were a couple of domestic moments for our two protagonists, seems like Ren caught one of them. There is another one that’s more hidden though. But do I smell angst? Are backstories on the way? Only time can tell.  
> Also, the game Kindaichi bought was literally my childhood even if I shouldn’t have been playing it..  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Glee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to come up with what I wanted to do with this chapter as I was at a bit of a block but I think it turned out well, especially towards the end. I put some dirty jokes in this one because I’m immature. :)
> 
> You guys are literally the coolest for the Kudos and the comments, Thankyou!!!
> 
> Literally was just deep I thought KinKuniKage’s friendship in the anime/manga, might cry :) Wanna say more but I’ll get more into that during a later arc in this fic
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!

“Pens down! Wake up!”

Kindaichi put his pen down, grateful that the last day of the exams were over. He exhaled and stretched in his seat. He looked around and noticed his classmates were either putting down their pens or the kids who finished earlier were waking up from their naps. Kageyama looked his brain short-circuited and Kunimi was...still sleeping.

Kindaichi sighed. He tapped Kunimi to try and wake him up but that was a fruitless effort so he pinched his cheek to wake him up. Kindaichi wondered if this was going to become a habit, seeing as it was already his second time doing it. He wasn’t complaining though, since Kunimi looked really adorable when he did it. “Kunimi, it’s time to wake up.”

The boy groggily woke up with a yawn. He lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes. He faced Kindaichi but kept his eyes closed, probably hesitant to have his eyes adjust to the blinding light. “Time to go home?”

Kindaichi laughed “Is that all you think about?” He rhetorically asked. “But not yet. We have a few minutes till we’re dismissed, then we have to check in with the club.” He noticed that one of Kunimi’s cheeks were fully red from being pressed into the desk when he was sleeping, when he looked at the other one he noticed the part he pinched was red. He cupped Kunimi’s face with his hand and was turning it to inspect it better, “I’m sorry.”

Kunimi furrowed his brow in confusion, yet he still didn’t open his eyes. Kindaichi wasn’t altogether sure why he apologized either. He just didn’t like how it looked as though Kunimi was hurt, he was just so easy to mark up.

When he pulled back he noticed that the student in front of him was waiting for him to pass up his test papers and the students behind him were waiting for Kindaichi to collect their own. “Ahh, sorry..” he chuckled nervously, quickly grabbing the papers of the two students behind him, Kunimi’s and his, then handing them over. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding then said, “You should really open your eyes or else you’ll fall back asleep.”

It was obvious that Kunimi was against the idea but he still opened his eyes, squinting to let his pupils adjust.

“Alright, you guys are dismissed. Have a wonderful winter break! But Kindaichi and Kunimi are on cleanup duty so you guys have to stay.” The teacher cheerily said.

The two boys dropped back down into their seat with a groan, waiting for the class to clear out. “You wouldn’t mind doing my share of work for me would you?” Kunimi gave a faux innocent smile.

Kindaichi laughed at Kunimi’s “joke” which made Kunimi’s smile drop, deeming it useless to keep up the facàde. 

Everyone in the class left, leaving only the two boys, prompting them to start cleaning up. They went on in idle chatter as they cleaned, a lot of it was Kindaichi scolding Kunimi for sitting down on the job. 

They stopped when Kunimi spotted something out the window, “Someone’s getting a confession.” he said, his voice showing no interest but his actions differed since his eyes were still glued outside.

”Really? Anyone we know?” Kindaichi briskly walked over to the window to see.

“Yes, actually.” Kunimi answered, and it turns out that was true. Kyotani from the club was the one getting a confession from a girl, probably from his year.

“You think he’s gonna say yes? I mean she’s pretty cute, no?” Kindaichi looked over the girl’s features, he couldn’t make them out all that well but she had brown hair and a nice figure. 

Kunimi shrugged at the second question but then answered the first, “He’s gonna say no.”

Kindaichi sighed , “Yeah, I guess you’re right. He really needs to put down his guard from time to time.”

Kunimi shook his head, “He’s already seeing someone.” He then sighed and leaned against the windowsill, “I wish she could just ask him and get turned down already. She’s killing me here.”

Kindaichi was taken aback by both comments and decided to address them, “One: You’re evil. And two: How the hell did you know he was seeing somebody!?” He whisper-yelled the last part, thinking the people they were spying on would hear him from above.

Kunimi looked at him incredulously then went back to his former position, “I guess you wouldn’t have noticed. Oh look, her lips are moving.” He pointed out the window and the two of them waited with bated breath for the outcome they knew would happen.

Kindaichi heard Kunimi suppress a laugh when Kyotani turned her down and simply left. “That was pretty sad. And you’re a real dick you shouldn’t laugh at stuff like that,” he said as he started cleaning up some more.

By this point Kunimi was sitting on a desk trying to grasp for air through his laughs, “I’m sorry.. but did you see.. how he just..  _ walked away _ .” 

“I’m pretty sure I was there..” Kindaichi drawled, getting kind of upset with Kunimi’s reaction. It took a lot of courage to confess and especially to someone like Kyotani. But before Kindaichi had a chance to voice his thoughts, karma was one step ahead of him when Kunimi fell backwards from the desk and ended up on the floor flat on his back. His laugh quickly turned into a cry of pain.

Kindaichi started laughing at his friend, mentally taking back what he thought earlier. He decided not to feel sorry for his pain this time, deeming it well deserved.   
  


///

They finished cleaning the classroom and were now heading to the gym after changing in the club room. Kunimi was still wallowing in pain, but Kindaichi was sure it already subsided and he was just putting on a show. However one thing was still plaguing his mind. “So.. who’s Kyotani-san dating?”

Kunimi gave him a sideways glance before speaking up, “You’ll have to find out for yourself. It’s not my place to say.”

Kindaichi groaned not understanding why his friend was being so secretive, it’s not like it was a big deal, was it?

“How’d you find out then?”

“Simple. I’m just smarter than you.” He stuck out his tongue.

Kindaichi gave a blank face in return.

When the gym building came into sight Kunimi groaned. Kindaichi tried to be reassuring, “Think about it this way: It’s the last day till break, so just suck it up for the day.” He slaps his back hard which is supposed to be encouraging but it just earned him a hard glare from the boy.

“Don’t tell me to ‘suck it up’.” And that’s all he says.

Kindaichi knows Kunimi is upset with him for trying to be motivational but he can’t suppress a chuckle at the phrase.

“Honestly, how old are you?” Kunimi criticizes but Kindaichi notices him snort a laugh as well.

When they peek in the gym and see everybody running laps, Kindaichi has to physically stop Kunimi from leaving.

///

“Kunimi you really need to stop putting up a fight when you end up having fun anyway.”

Practice was over and everyone was stretching. Kunimi was leaning his body weight on Kindaichi’s back so the boy can stretch as far out as possible.

“Who said I had fun?” Kunimi asked indifferently.

“I did.” Kindaichi matter-of-factly states. This was apparently the wrong thing to say since Kunimi started adding more pressure to his body. “Owww, Kunimi you’re stretching me too much!”

“Are you sure? Don’t you like it? The burn?” He taunts.

“I don't! Please stop!” Kunimi released the pressure with a satisfied look and sat down next to Kindaichi.

“What the hell Kunimi?” His eyebrows crease. Kunimi has never seen Kindaichi upset before, but this just eggs Kunimi on.

Wanting to see how much angrier the boy could get Kunimi starts, “What’s wrong Kindaichi?” He innocently asks, cocking his head to the side.

Kindaichi gave a grin and bounced up, “Your turn to get stretched.”

Before Kindaichi could lean on his back the way Kunimi had him earlier, Kunimi decided to lay on his back. “You can’t do anything to hurt me in this position,” he said and then stuck his tongue out.

Kindaichi was about to disagree when Kyotani walked by them, “You guys are still here? Get the hell out we need to lock up.” 

Kindaichi outstretched his arm to help Kunimi up, but Kunimi didn’t trust it so he got up by himself. They leave the gym and head to the club room to change. By the time they get there, Kunimi’s eyes are heavy and he’s fighting sleep. He struggles to put his tracksuit and jacket on but manages to do so. Kindaichi wonders if he’s okay to walk, Kunimi reassures he’s fine, this doesn’t stop Kindaichi from sending worried glances in his direction.

When they get to Kunimi’s house they wish each other Happy Holidays as they may not see each other over break, since it’s a time some people decide to spend with their families. As Kindaichi walks to his house though, he wishes he would be able to see the other. Kunimi is essentially his only friend. Kageyama isn’t really a friend… more of a partner. And while he loves spending time with his family, he’s grown quite accustomed to being with Kunimi.

“I’m home!” Kindaichi entered his house and took his shoes and jacket off. He walked past his brother, playing video games in the living room, as he went to his room to set down his bags. “Where’s dad?” He asked when he came back out.

“Dunno.. hey I’m hungry..” Yuma said nonchalantly.

“That’s not good.” Kindaichi said with fake interest. He sat down on the floor in front of his brother who was on the couch.

“I know. You should make me something.” He proposed.

“Nah. Go to the conbini and get something quick to eat. You should’ve done that before I even got here.”

“I miss your cooking though.” Kindaichi heard the pout in his brother's voice.

“I’m cooking for Christmas, nothing extravagant though.” At this, Yuma perked up, “Lets go to the store so we can hold out till then.” Kindaichi got up from his position and got some money for the food.

Yuma paused his game and went over to the door to pull on his coat and a pair of shoes and Kindaichi did the same. Then, they left the house and started walking to the store.

“Do you think it’s going to snow this year?” Yuma asked from beside him.

“I don’t know.. it didn’t snow yet though, which is pretty weird, so it might not.” Kindaichi answered.

“I hope it does.” 

“I don’t. You’ll go out and play in the snow then you’ll be a pain in the ass when you get sick.” Kindaichi grumbled.

“Will not!” Yuma protested

“Will too.”

“Will not.”

“Okay.” Kindaichi gave up not willing to keep going with the energetic boy.

The store came into sights and Yuma ran to and into it. Kindaichi called out, “Remember not too many things!” before Yuma reached inside. Kindaichi sighed then walked faster to catch up with his brother inside the store.

When he got into the store though he realized his brother was talking to someone in an aisle. “Woahh Kunimi! That’s a lot of stuff!” Yuma said.

When Kindaichi walked over to the two boys he instantly knew what his brother was referring to. Kunimi’s basket was filled almost to the brim with instant foods and the like, enough for a week, maybe more. Kindaichi was thrown for a loop but decided not to comment on it yet.

Kindaichi greeted Kunimi, “Hey Kunimi, fancy seeing you here.” He noticed Yuma hadn’t gotten his own basket yet and he sent him off to get it and some food.

“  _ ‘Fancy’ _ ? What are you, a middle aged man?” Kunimi teased and continued to pack stuff into his basket. “Plus, it’s not that  _ fancy  _ seeing as we live around each other.” 

“Hmm I guess not. Why do you have all that food?” Kindaichi questioned.

The boy looked at him incredulously before answering, “I have to eat, right?”

“Maybe but it’s almost Christmas.. wouldn’t it be better to cook? You know festivities and all that.” Kindaichi cheerily said.

Kunimi sent him a glare, “I can’t cook,” he said with some edge in his tone.

“Your parents don’t cook either?”

“I guess not.” He was silent for a while before he let out a breath and then said, “Don’t worry about it though. I'm eating either way, right?” He wore a strained smile as he was lifted up his basket. Kunimi then started walking aimlessly around the store as to which Kindaichi followed.

Yuma caught up with them and he already had stuff in his basket. None of it was what he really needed though. “Yuma.. this is mostly candy and sweet stuff.”

When Kunimi heard that he went to a different aisle saying he’d be back, leaving the two brothers to converse.

“I know… but I got the good stuff!” Yuma said, trying to convince his brother.

“You can only get one of those, everything else has to be something sustainable.” Kindaichi offered.

“Wow, big words Kindaichi. Where’d you learn that one?” Yuma teased but then scurried off before Kindaichi could retaliate.

By this time, Kunimi walked back up to Kindaichi. Kindaichi took a look in Kunimi’s basket and noticed a change. “Not you too,” he groaned.

“What? I like sweet stuff.” Kunimi defended. There were now some treats in the basket along with his other items. “I’m going to go pay for these and wait for you guys around the front.”

“Okay.” Kindaichi nodded then stalked off to locate his brother. He found him buying some steamed buns and onigiri. “Are we done here?” he asked his brother.

“Yes! I got stuff for dad too. Did you even find out where he is?” Yuma looked at his brother quizzically.

Kindaichi completely forgot to call his father, so instead of answering Yuma’s question immediately, he pulled his phone out to text his father.

**You: where are you? (6:43 PM)**

His father took a couple of minutes to text back, indicating he wasn’t near his phone at the time.

**Dad: Home now. Where is Yuma? (6:46 PM)**

**You: …. (6:46 PM)**

**Dad: I’m just kidding. Where are you guys? (6:46 PM)**

**You: at the conbini. be home soon (6:47 PM)**

Kindaichi tucked his phone away, ignoring the buzz which was most likely just a confirmation from his father. He told his brother what their father told him and went off to pay.

They got outside where Kunimi was waiting for them in front of the store. Kindaichi was shocked that Kunimi didn’t just ditch them, what with the way his cheeks were tinted pink and how he was snuggling in his jacket trying to gain any warmth he could. Kindaichi wondered why he didn’t just wait  _ in  _ the store, but didn’t dwell too much on it.

He would’ve found the sight quite funny if it were anyone else, but Kindaichi found it mesmerizing on Kunimi. The way the pink blush from the cold looked against his adorably curved nose. And the way his milky skin radiated against the darkening sky. Then Kindaichi realized this was the second time Kunimi radiated against something in his eyes, he found the thought a bit funny which earned him an internal laugh.

But he  _ was  _ caught staring at the boy which prompted Kunimi to say, “Is there an issue?” He said it as if he was challenging Kindaichi and this fact made Kindaichi gulp because Kunimi was slightly intimidating. He wondered why he consistently lost all his valor when it came to Kunimi.

“No. Let’s go.” He said, attempting to steer the attention away from him and onto their path home.

“That rhymed!” Yuma noticed. He was grateful for his brother at that moment. Even though the mood wasn’t bad he didn’t like how it felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing, so he was grateful for Yuma brightening up his spirits.

They were walking in companionable silence for a while before Kindaichi ruined it with an absentminded comment, “You tie your scarf weird.” 

Kunimi stalled on his words for a while then said, “It’s not weird, it’s efficient.”

“You tie it with a bow at the back.”

“It won’t fall off that way, a lot of people do it.” He stuck his tongue out then asked, “How do you tie your scarf?”

Yuma answered for him, “Yuu doesn’t know how to tie a scarf properly. Dad always ends up having to do it for him.”

Kunimi burst out laughing at the comment. Kindaichi felt his whole face and maybe his neck heat up., even with the coldness of the night. “That’s not true! Yuma don’t tell lies!”

“I’m not lying. You can never do the double loop thing Dad does, so you ask him to do it. Whenever you try, it always falls off. But  _ I  _ can do it though Kunimi.” Yuma brightened up with pride.

“You can’t tie your own scarf but you criticize me? Hardly seems fair don’t you think?” Kunimi was still calming down from his laughter. Kindaichi pouted and grumbled stuff under his breath that no one caught. Kunimi then squeezed Kindaichi's cheek and coddled, “Oh, but don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll learn soon, little one.”

Kindaichi swatted his hand away from his cheek, crossed his arms and grumbled, “Don’t patronize me!”

The two boys cooed in unison, “Wow, a big word.”

“Alright so no present for Yuma. And I wish I hadn’t given Kunimi his now.”

While Yuma was protesting the comment Kunimi said, “You practically shoved it down my throat anyway.” Kindaichi sent Kunimi a knowing look as to which Kunimi said, “Oh, come on that’s a figure of speech. Get your mind out of the gutter please, that’s the second time today.” He chuckled with the statement.

Yuma felt like he was missing something so he asked the two boys, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh look Kunimi’s house!” Kindaichi pointed to the house that was a few steps away, distracting Yuma from the joke. When they reached the front of the house they bid Kunimi farewell.

Kindaichi and his brother walked a bit more until they reached their own house. They entered and were greeted by their father. They took off their shoes and jackets, then walked in the living room where their father was located.

“Where were you?” Kindaichi asked as he sat down next to his father.

His father sighed, “Went to your aunt’s house.” Kindaichi cringed, he knew just how talkative his aunt could be. “But it wasn’t all bad, she got you and Yuma gifts.”

Yuma perked up at this, “Gifts?”

“You’re such a selfish brat. You didn’t even ask how she was doing first.” Kindaichi proclaimed.

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“Not!”

“Are!”

“Stop!” Their father interjected. “Anyway, she is doing fine. She misses you guys, wishes you would visit, all that jazz. As for the presents, they’re in my room on the bed. You guys might want to wait till-”

His words were cut off when the two boys jumped up and ran to his room. There was a white box sitting on the bed and when they opened it, there was a tracksuit and swimming jammers.

They held up their respective gifts and admired them. They both had the same design, black with white accents, and they both really liked them. Kindaichi made a mental note to thank his aunt soon. 

“Mine is cooler!” Yuma argued.

Kindaichi rolled his eyes, “They’re literally the same design.”

///

“Yuu come on! Just give it to me today.”

It was Christmas Eve and Yuma had been bugging Kindaichi all day, trying to get him to give Yuma his present early. 

Quite frankly, Kindaichi was getting annoyed. “Keep begging and you won’t get it at all!”

That seemed to work because Yuma didn’t bother him about it for the rest of the day.

///

“Wake up! It’s the day! Where is it? Where’d you hide it?” Yuma tormented, as he was searching through places in his brother's room.

It was 1 AM on Christmas Day and it seemed Yuma didn’t waste much time trying to get his present. Kindaichi groaned at the noise, nuzzling himself under his covers. He thought it would have actually had worked when his brother seemed to stop with the noise. However, a few seconds later he was met with Yuma shaking him violently.

“Bother Dad instead!” Kindaichi yelled, trying to push his brother away.

“No way! Dad needs his rest.” He argued.

“And I don’t?”

Yuma seemed to mull it over for a while before saying, “Nope. Now come on, or I’ll keep bothering you.”

“If you keep bothering me, I’ll body slam you into the ground.” He half joked. If he did body slam his brother it would be onto a soft surface.

“I won’t go down without a fight!” He shot back.

Kindaichi begrudgingly got up and started walking to where he hid the gift. He could’ve just told Yuma where hid it, but he wanted to see the look of surprise on his brother's face when he realizes the hiding place. He also wanted to see the look of excitement when he gets the game he’s been wanting so bad.

He walked into Yuma’s room and went into his bottom desk drawer. When he pulled out the game Yuma’s face was a mixture of shock, betrayal and excitement.

Yuma wrapped Kindaichi up in a hug and expressed his thanks. But when he took the game out of his hands he expressed his more negative feelings, “You had it in here this whole time!?” He asked, slightly raising his voice.

Kindaichi put a finger to his own mouth to show Yuma he should stay quiet. “Yes. I know you barely ever go into that drawer.” 

Yuma seemed to have more interest in playing the game rather than arguing since he scurried out of his room, into the living room and started up the game.

Kindaichi walked past him saying not to play for too long then went back to his own room to sleep once again.

When he woke up the rest of the day went by smoothly. He cooked beef stew for his family, they ate it, then gifts were exchanged. His father gave him new sneakers and he gave his father the razors he bought for him. He was pleasantly surprised when his father actually liked the gift and went to shave the barely there stubble that was on his chin. He made a mental note to tell Kunimi the gifts were a success.

Speaking of Kunimi and gifts he decided to text Kunimi about his.

**You: do you like your gift? (3:09 PM)**

**Kunimi: didn’t wear it yet (3:09 PM)**

**You: wear ittt (3:09 PM)**

**Kunimi: no (3:10 PM)**

**You: wyd? (3:10 PM)**

**Kunimi: watching tv (3:10 PM)**

**You: oh btw everyone loved the gifts (3:11 PM)**

He wanted to show his pride in person but he supposed this would do.

**Kunimi: congrats. I’m literally so happy for you like you don’t even understand (3:11 PM)**

Kindaichi chuckled at the boy’s sarcasm.

Kindaichi really did want to hang out with Kunimi sometime soon, but he didn’t want the boy to grow annoyed with him. Sure, he loved his own family and loved spending time with them, but he was always elated when he could make Kunimi have fun. Because Kunimi was like a challenge and it felt like he was the only one who could figure him out.

He wasn’t as oblivious as everyone made him out to be, he knew something was going on with Kunimi and he wanted to be the one to figure it out. He cared about Kunimi, he’s his best friend in his opinion, even if Kunimi would deny it. But Kindaichi would need to ease it out of him, he would need to be closer to the boy. And to do that he would need to give him some space first, even if he wasn’t too keen on it.

So, he didn’t invite him to hang out over the break even when he was so tempted to.

///

When school was back in session and the two boys went back to their regular schedule Kindaichi noticed something in Kunimi while they were walking to school. 

The boy’s facial expressions weren’t always so telling, but today he noticed the way his bottom lip was slightly jut out. He was upset about something that was certain.

Kindaichi took it upon himself to question this change, “Are you okay Kunimi?”

Kunimi didn’t answer the question, instead he asked one of his own, “How was your break?” There was slight anger in the tone which caused Kindaichi to falter.

“Uhm, you know the usual. Gifts, food, sleep, my brother and father being a pain.” He tried to joke at the end but it didn’t seem to affect Kunimi’s mood.

“I see..” he said with the same tone from earlier.

Kindaichi was getting a bit perturbed now so when he asked Kunimi about his mood again, there was impatience laced in his voice.

Kunimi grumbled something under his breath which Kindaichi didn’t catch. “What?” He asked, hoping for Kunimi to speak louder.

It was still a small voice but Kindaichi heard it this time, “How come you barely contacted me over the break? I wanna know if you’re upset with me in some way.” He faced away from Kindaichi as he said it, suddenly finding the houses that lined the sidewalk so fascinating.

Kindaichi didn’t know what came over him but on the inside he bursted with happiness. Does Kunimi think of him as a best friend too? He had to if he was worried about Kindaichi’s feelings towards him, right? He didn’t know the answer to any of the questions, but his lips upturned into the dumbest smile ever. He quickly schooled his features though. He didn’t understand why the littlest things Kunimi does could make him feel like he was on cloud nine.

He must’ve been quiet for too long though since Kunimi tried to backtrack as he mumbled, “Nevermind forget I said anything, that was presumptuous of me.”

“No! That’s.. not it.” Kindaichi took some time to phrase his words properly before he spoke, “I just didn’t want to be too overbearing so I decided to give you some space or whatever.” 

Kindaichi noticed Kunimi was taking some time to answer so he looked over to him and noticed that he was trying to bury himself within his scarf as a blush made its way across his face. When he finally spoke he said, “Well.. I actually like hanging out with you so.. I don’t really find you overbearing. And if I ever did I would tell you.” He looked over at Kindaichi as he said the last part, proving he meant it.

Kindaichi couldn’t help the glee from spreading across his face, once again, but he still felt the need to ask, “You know, you could’ve texted me first if you wanted to hang out.”

Kunimi was quick with a reply, “Well you usually contact me first so I thought there was a reason as to why you didn’t text, so I just left it at that.” He shrugged.

“Sounds unnecessarily complicated.” Kunimi rolled his eyes at that. “Next time you wanna hang out just let me know, maybe I can work you in my schedule.” He joked.

“I didn’t know I was in the presence of an important person here.” Kunimi joked back.

Kindaichi shrugged with pride. They continued to walk on their route with light banter. They both mused on the fact they can definitely get used to having the other around more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about that scarf thing Kindaichi!! I’m literally embarrassing you for plot please forgive me  
> And Kunimi is getting character development???????
> 
> On a totally unrelated note: Was watching Food Wars for ideas on what our master chef Kindaichi could make and let’s just say.. I definitely should not have watched it on the TV *sighs*


	7. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma basically owns this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like so lateee!!!???? Sorry for the scarf thing that comes up, I was originally going to use it as a plot device for something really fluffy and cute but I didn’t know what to do with these two in this chapter so have this instead. By the way, asterisks (***) mean POV change. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Unrelated Note: I saw this thing that said “If Leopika not canon then why Hunter X Hunter?” And I just found that really funny(Sorry it’s a completely different fandom but...)

It was currently snowing on Kindaichi and Kunimi’s way home back from practice – which he was luckily still a part of since he did indeed pass his exams. Kindaichi knew Yuma was going to have a blast with it and with the way the snow was coming down it looked like school would be off the next day.

Kindaichi wanted to run home, away from the prickly icy sensation that kept hitting his face, but he had a feeling his legs wouldn’t function properly, as they were practically frozen. Plus, he knew Kunimi wouldn’t run with him.

They were walking in companionable silence the whole way, much too cold to engage in conversation. 

They parted with hums of farewell and Kunimi was in the safety of his own home, Kindaichi’s still a block down. With a groan he mustered up some strength to move onward.

When he entered his house he was met with an overexcited Yuma running up towards him. “Do you see all that snow Yuu? Do you know what that means?”

Kindaichi kicked his shoes off and took his jacket off, reveling in the warmth of his home. “Hmm, that I’ll be nursing you back to health when you get sick?” He sarcastically asked.

“It means that there’s no school tomorrow and I get to play in the snow.” Just when Kindaichi was about to protest, Yuma chirped up with, “And I  _ won’t  _ get sick!”

They stalked into the house and Kindaichi put his bags down in the living room then went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Yuma followed him and sat on one of the counters while he watched his brother scurry through the fridge.

Kindaichi found that nothing in the fridge caught his interest so he decided to make popcorn instead. He went into the cupboard, took out the popcorn packet and set it up in the microwave. 

As he was waiting, Yuma started to ramble, “So for my birthday I was thinking just a couple of friends, nothing fancy. I want a cake, maybe vanilla, that’s a safe bet. And-”

As Yuma was going on about his birthday plans, Kindaichi's eyes were slightly widened but he tried not to make his shock noticeable. He had completely forgotten his brother’s birthday was coming up in a couple weeks. He hadn’t gotten the boy a gift, not that he was really worried about that part since, as much as the boy liked presents, he would never hold it over anyone’s head if someone didn’t get him a gift. What he was really strung up on was the fact he forgot in the first place. He felt a pang of guilt. What had he been so focused on to allow him to forget?

Kindaichi was brought out of his thoughts when the microwave beeped. He jumped at the noise and that’s when Yuma realized he hadn’t been listening to him at all.

“You weren’t even listening.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“I’m sorry Yuma. I was thinking about some stuff.” Kindaichi grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave and took out a large bowl. He opened the bag letting the steam drift out then poured the contents of the bag into the bowl. “How many people are you inviting?”

“Not too many, just a few.” They made their way into the living room and took a seat. Yuma seized control of the remote and started looking for things to watch that piqued his interest.

They kept chatting about Yuma’s birthday until Kindaichi left to go get a shower, leaving his brother on the couch.

As he was in the shower he kept feeling guilty about forgetting. But the thing he was thinking about most of all was how he was going to handle a handful of kids when Yuma’s birthday did come.

///

As expected, there was no school the next day, which Yuma was ecstatic about. He couldn’t wait to start playing in the snow, he’s been waiting for this moment since December. When he woke up, he jumped in and out of the shower and scarfed down his breakfast.

Throughout the whole ordeal Kindaichi and Ren were staring at him incredulously and with contorted faces.

They couldn’t understand what was so desirable about the cold frost.

When it was a good time in the afternoon for Yuma to go outside he quickly got dressed and put on his jacket and boots. Just as he was about to leave out through the door he was stopped by his brother.

“Wait. You can’t go outside with only that on if you’re going to be playing in snow, you’re too excited.”

He had a scarf and gloves in his hand and proceeded to put the gloves on Yuma’s hands. Yuma protested saying he could do that stuff on his own but Kindaichi was undeterred. When it got time to tie Yuma’s scarf, Yuma suggested it was better he do that part himself. Kindaichi grumbled but let him do that part anyway. He sent Yuma off into the snow letting him know that the door would be unlocked for whenever he wanted to come back inside.

As soon as the door shut Kindaichi walked to his room with a pout and furrowed brows.  _ I could tie a stupid scarf! It’s just them who wants to use fancy methods,  _ he thought to himself as he grabbed his own scarf and started trying to tie it the way his father does. He got so worked up he missed how his phone vibrated on his dresser. 

A few minutes later it still wasn’t looking the way it did when his father did it and he was frustrated. 

A voice called out from his room's entryway, “What are you, about to cry because you can’t tie your scarf?” Kindaichi turned to see Kunimi leaning against the door frame, smirking at him. He walked toward Kindaichi and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, “You know, you really shouldn’t beat yourself up over something so simple.”

“It’s frustrating that they can do it in a special way and I can’t.” Kindaichi pouted.

Kunimi cringed, “You’re so annoying. All this drama over tying a damn scarf. Look, this is how I do it.” Kunimi started tying the scarf around his own neck and then finished with a bow at the back. “And it’s cool because when you pull this end the whole thing comes undone. Nice and simple.”

He gave the scarf to Kindaichi for him to try, he then got the volleyball from the corner of the room and started to toss it up with his fingers.

“How’d you even get in the house?” Kindaichi asked.

“I walked through the front door.”

Kindaichi remembered he did leave the door unlocked for Yuma. “Well, you could’ve given me a heads up.”

“I texted you.. actually I thought that’s why you left the door unlocked.”

Kindaichi figured that was the reason for his phone vibrating and hummed in acknowledgment.

Kindaichi finished tying the scarf and faced Kunimi. Kunimi stopped tossing the volleyball and held it in his hands instead, “Perfect, now the best part. Undo it.”

Kindaichi pulled an end of the scarf and the whole thing came undone, “Satisfying.” Kindaichi stated.

“Right?! Do you like this method?” Kindaichi nodded. “Great, now I hope I never catch you crying over something like this again.”

“I wasn’t crying!”

Kunimi raised a brow, “You were on the verge of tears.”

“You’re impossible.” Kindaichi clicked his tongue while hanging the scarf up and left the room.

Kunimi dropped the ball then went after him, “I don’t know why you’re upset. If anything you should be thanking me for offering my expertise.”

“I’m not thanking you for sh-”

“What’s happening out here?” Ren came from the isolation of his room to see what all the commotion was about.

They were all in the kitchen now and Kindaichi was making himself a bowl of cereal with creased brows. Kunimi had his arms crossed and was leaning against the counter.

Kunimi was the one to speak first, “Your son is upset ‘cause I caught him crying.”

“I wasn’t crying!” Kindaichi defended.

“Haha look! You’re gonna cry again!” Kunimi laughed and pointed out.

Before Kindaichi could take action, Ren interjected, “Alright, we’ll settle this like how we settle anything else in this house…” he paused for dramatic effect, “Arm wrestle!”

***

Kindaichi cheered. Kunimi groaned. He didn’t feel like doing anything physical but Kindaichi was so sure he’d win which was what set Kunimi off.

They were both set up on opposite ends of the coffee table with Ren in the middle of the two, serving as a ref. Before they started Kunimi was sure to ask Ren what the rules were. Ren only said no using two hands. Kunimi thought this was a perfect predicament.  _ Just because it’s a physical game doesn’t mean I can’t play mind games _ , he thought to himself.

They started and they were at a standstill for a while but Kunimi knew that if this kept up he would lose soon, so he thought it was the perfect time to implement his little plan.

He looked up at his opponent and widened his eyes innocently. Kindaichi was still focused on their wrists trying to break the stalemate, but when Kunimi said his name softly he looked up. “You’re hurting me Kindaichi..” The boy said softly, his voice expressing pain.

Kindaichi stared into Kunimi’s doe eyes. He felt a guilt wash through him as his eyes widened and he loosened his grip a bit as he started to apologize, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think–” 

_ WHAM! _

Kunimi slammed Kindaichi’s wrist to the table and stood up triumphantly, “HAHA, sucker!” He said as he pointed down at Kindaichi.

“What?” His mind was trying to come up with some explanation as to what just happened. “Dad, that was cheating!”

His father shook his head. “Nope, the rules were clear as day. ‘No using two hands’,” he reiterated.

Kindaichi was stuck there in disbelief as Kunimi walked over to the kitchen, the whole debacle the furthest thing from his mind now.

***

When Kindaichi finally got over the shock, he stalked over to the kitchen as well, finding him eating what was supposed to be  _ his  _ cereal, if the arm wrestle hadn’t gotten in the way of his preparations. He didn’t dwell on it though, just because Kunimi won the challenge he’d let him slide.

Kindaichi ended up finally getting his own cereal then they went to the dining table. As they were eating their cereal when Kindaichi subtly broached a topic, “So it’s Yuma’s birthday soon..”

Kunimi raised his eyes and raised an eyebrow, “When?”

“In like two weeks..” He ate two spoonfuls letting the statement sit in the air, then with a sheepish smile he blurted out, “So I was hoping you could help me with something.”

Kunimi chuckled, “I knew there was something up.”

“Yeah..” He drew out. He wondered how he should broach the request knowing Kunimi would most likely say no. “So,  _ canyouhelpmewatchthekids _ ?” He said it fast because that was the best method his mind could come up with.

“Come again?” He had a feeling Kunimi heard it the first time but he just wanted to take advantage of the fact that Kindaichi was having a hard time finding his courage.

Kindaichi sighed and tried again, “Can you help me watch him and his friends on the day?”

He gave a fake smile as he said, “As tempting as that is, I have plans that day.” 

“I’m one hundred percent sure you’re going to be sleeping that whole day.”

“Bliss.” Kunimi said in awe. They finished their cereal by then and then went to put the bowls in the sink. After that they returned to Kindaichi’s room, Kindaichi decided to sit on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed while Kunimi plopped down on the bed without hesitance.

“What’ll it get you to agree?” Kindaichi inquired.

“Nothing. Kids are way too much work. Sorry but you’re on your own.” He ruffled up Kidaichi’s hair letting the words sink in.

“Not even a favor?” Kindaichi tried once more, however it was to no avail when Kunimi shook his head.

Kindaichi groaned but relented, he knew Kunimi was right which was why he asked for help in the first place. His father was not going to be of much help, he was practically a kid himself, his presence was mainly so there was parental supervision and to make sure there were no injuries or missing kids.

“So where’s the birthday boy anyway?”

Kindaichi scoffed, “Outside playing with the snow. Probably catching a cold as we speak.”

***

As soon as Yuma stepped outside his first activity was making the perfect snow angel. He saw some kids playing down the street and he thought about joining them and hopefully sparking up a friendly snowball fight. 

Just when he was about to head over he noticed a kid playing in the snow by themself, he couldn’t make out who it was though. He decided to go over to the kid and invite him to the snowball fight.

He walked up behind the kid and greeted, “Hey.”

It seemed to startle them though because their body jolted, however when they got themself under control he turned slightly and greeted back, “Uhm.. hi.”

When the kid turned Yuma realized he was a boy and he kind of looked like he was around his own age. He kneeled down to the boy’s level so the other didn’t have to crane his head, “Why are you here by yourself? Don’t you want to go play with all those kids down there?”

The boy looked over to the group of kids and then said, “Ah, no.. I’m better off here.”

The boy’s voice was low so Yuma figured he was a shy individual. “What are you working on?” Yuma questioned, noticing the pile of snow next to the boy.

“I’m going to make a snowman.” he said with tenacity, which threw Yuma for a loop given his previous attitude.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh. Uhm.. Yamada Daisuke.” And there’s that wariness again.

“I see. So what should I call you?”

He seemed dumbstruck with Yuma’s inquiry but faced down as he answered, “I like being called by my first name.”

Now it was Yuma’s turn to be surprised. Honestly he was just looking for an honorific to put on the last name, but he could work with this too. “Okay. But I was just looking for an honorific.” He admitted with a chuckle. “And I’m Kindaichi Yuma, by the way.”

“Ahh, I’m sorry. Uhm, well how old are you?” He stammered out.

Yuma perked up, glad to talk about his upcoming birthday, “I’m 11! But my birthday is coming up in two weeks!” He held up two fingers to emphasize. “I’m going to be turning 12... Well obviously.” He chuckled a bit at his frank statement.

Daisuke started gathering up more snow in a pile and tried to shape it into a sphere. “Oh.. I’m 12 already so..”   
Yuma almost didn’t hear him, but he did and groaned at the fact, “Augh, you’re older than me.”

Daisuke was quick to try and dissuade his distress, he waved his hands as he nervously said, “N-no, it doesn’t really matter! You can just use whatever you like.”

Yuma wasn’t too fond of his tenseness and he was quick to speak on it, “Daisuke is a strong and manly name, so you should be more assertive!”

It seemed this didn’t waver his attitude though, since he bowed his head down once more and mumbled something under his breath. Yuma sighed and went to help him, justifying his occupancy by saying it’s very difficult to make a snowman alone so it was better if two people worked on it.

He spoke animatedly about how excited he was for his birthday and all his plans. Daisuke hummed every now and then, showing Yuma that he was actually paying attention to his ramblings.

They’ve gotten all three tiers done when they realized that the sun was going down and they figured it would be best to head inside.

It was when they both stood up to full height that Yuma realized he was much taller than Daisuke. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, he was only eleven but he was standing proudly at 5’4, he was taller than most kids his age. Height did run in his family and of course he inherited the genes. So when Daisuke stood four inches shorter than him, he came up with the most wonderful idea.

He let out a burst of laughter, “Dai-chan!”

Daisuke looked uneasy with the unexpected remark, “Um, excuse me?” He wrung his hands that were in the safety of his gloves and started swaying side to side.

“That’s gonna be what I call you. Is there a problem?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

He started in a low voice, “Uh, I would prefer if you didn’t-”

Yuma cupped a hand to his ear and leaned in for dramatic effect, “What’s that?”

Yuma was well aware he was being a jerk but he knew where he was going with this.

Daisuke started again in a louder voice, “I think it would be best if-”

“You  _ think _ ?” Yuma sighed and shook his head, “If you don’t want me to use that name you need to be more assertive!”

He waited a while until Daisuke finally spoke again, “Please stop.”

Yuma smirked a bit and nodded his head, “That’s a bit better. We’ll work on it. But I’m definitely still going to call you Dai-chan” Daisuke sighed at his fate. “Anyways, onto more important matters.. You can definitely come to my birthday party.”

Daisuke jumped, startled at the offer, “Y-you barely know me. W-why would you want me to attend?”

Yuma hooked an arm around the boy's neck into a crushing side hug, “‘Cause you’re pretty cool.”

Before Daisuke could pretest any more, Yuma unhooked and ran back in the direction of his house yelling back, “It’s the 23rd. No need to bring a gift!”

***

Nothing went according to plan, and that was just putting it simply. As expected Yuma got sick,  _ this  _ Kindaichi expected. His sickness lasted about a week which didn’t thwart the plans too much because they still should have had enough time to get everything set up. However, what Kindaichi  _ didn’t _ expect was the constant snowstorms that occurred the whole week after his sickness.

It had gotten so bad that most of Yuma’s friends had called to say they couldn’t make it and that they would celebrate a different day. According to Yuma “it wouldn’t be the same”, but what could he do, he couldn’t change the weather.

He inevitably decided to not buy any cake deeming it be no point since there would be no one coming.

So when the day came and he was sitting on the couch in the living room playing a video game, Kindaichi could see in his eyes that he was upset. He tried to put up a strong front but Kindaichi definitely could see it about to bubble up and spur through.

He sat down next to his brother on the couch and tried to look casual, he didn’t want Yuma feeling worse with his sympathy, but he was probably failing miserably. “Hey Yuma. Whatcha playin’?” 

Probably a terrible question to ask since he definitely knew the game and Yuma seemed to catch up on this since he sighed and said, “You don’t need to do that Yuu. I told you, I’m okAy.”

They both cringed at the voice crack which ironically proved his statement otherwise. It was when he saw their father walk in that Kindaichi let out a sigh of relief. Their father knew just what to do and say in situations like these.

Ren sat down on the couch, on the opposite end of Kindaichi with Yuma in the middle, and waited a while before speaking, “So Yuma..”

Somehow, it seemed that was all it took for the dam to break because Yuma crawled up next to his father and started crying, the game long forgotten . Sobbing about how he was upset and how he wished everything would have gone how he planned. Kindaichi was happy to see Yuma was letting his sorrow flow but he was still upset to see how his usually headstrong brother was upset like this.

Ren waited until Yuma had finished his crying and calmed down a bit, now only sniffling, before he spoke on how this was a good life lesson and how not everything in life will go according to plan and yadda yadda yadda, Kindaich’s heard it all before. When Ren was finished speaking on it he continued to rub Yuma’s back until he felt it was the right time to broach the subject. When he spoke again he said, “So, do you wanna see what I got you?’

Yuma backed away from his father a bit, muttering an apology about how he ruined the man’s shirt, and nodded half-heartedly at the proposition.

Ren pulled out the present and handed it to Yuma, the boy’s eyes blew wide in shock, “Are you sure Dad?” He questioned.

Ren smiled wholesomely and ruffled up his hair, “Yeah, you seem about the right age now, don’t you think?”

Ren smiled and then gave him a hug expressing his thanks excessively.

Kindaichi enjoyed the moment between the two and then popped up and said, “Okay, so put my number in your phone. I’ll be the first one!”

Ren scoffed a laugh, “Too late I’m already the first.” He stuck his tongue out at his son as to which Kindaichi rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Then there was a knock on the door. All of them looked at eachother confused, wondering who was showing up in this weather, especially when most of his friends had canceled,

Kindaichi shrugged and then decided to get up and answer the door himself. When he opened it he was met with a small boy bunched up in his winter gear.

The young boy spoke in a quiet voice, “Um, hi. I’m looking for Kindaichi Yuma, sir.”

Kindaichi almost laughed at the “sir”, he supposed he  _ did  _ look like a giant compared to the boy.

He squatted down so the boy could be eye level with him, “Hey kid, what do you need Yuma for?”

As if on cue Yuma came into view and he gasped upon the realization, “Dai-chan?!”

The boy stiffened upon his announcement, “Yes, hi Yuma-kun. Happy Birthday.”

Yuma came closer, “Thanks! And you can drop the honorific you know. Do you wanna come in?” The boy nodded.

Yuma ushered his friend (?) inside and then began interrogating him. “How come you came? It’s snowing outside. You didn’t  _ have  _ to come, you know.”

Ren then came into the vicinity and Kindaichi noticed how this  _ ‘Dai-chan’  _ slightly shifted to behind Yuma. Kindaichi pitied the young boy having to deal with all these giants upon first meeting. Ren then said, “Who’s this?”

Yuma perked up ready to introduce his friend (?), seriously Kindaichi still wasn’t sure, and said, “This is Dai-chan.”

“U-um I’m Yamada Daisuke, actually.” The boy corrected.

Ren hummed but then conceded and said, “Okay Yamada-kun, please get comfortable. I have some things to ask you.”

Daisuke visibly stiffened at this and Kindaichi decided to help him out. He squatted down once more and helped the boy take off his scarf and jacket and tried to calm him down, “Don’t worry we might all seem freakishly tall and scary but we’re actually pretty nice. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” He gave a small smile and this all seemed to calm the boy down.

Daisuke took off his shoes and Yuma dragged him to the living room. Kindaichi sighed at the sight and hung up Daisuke’s stuff. When he returned to the living room he saw the two boys settled on the floor with his father sitting on the couch in front of them. Even he, himself, was intimidated so he decided to join them on the floor to try to ease their nerves. 

Ren started, “Yamada-kun,” the boy stiffened, “ it’s snowing pretty hard outside. How come you came all this way?”

“A-actually I live just across the street so.. it wasn’t that big of a deal…” His voice got smaller then trailed off at the end.

“I see, and your parents are okay with you coming here?”

Daisuke nodded vigorously, “Yes. In fact she, oh my mother, was ecstatic about it.” He said with a slight laugh.

Ren also laughed, “‘Ecstatic’, huh? Well that’s all my questions  _ for now _ . As long as she knows.” He stood up with a clap, “Have fun or whatever.” And then he left.

All three boys let out breaths, Kindaichi didn't even realize he was holding one.

Yuma stood up, “Great! Let me show you around Dai-chan.”

Daisuke stood up after him and he noticed something, “Yuma, your eyes are red. Maybe you didn’t get enough sleep?”

Yuma blushed and decided the best course of action would be to lie through his embarrassment, “Oh, I just woke up that’s why.”

The shorter boy looked down, “Oh I see maybe I came too early. I see no one else is here either.”

Kindaichi cringed at the comment about ready to change to subject but Yuma spoke up, “No you’re not early. In fact it’s just us, the snow ruined everything. I couldn’t even get any cake.” Yuma still seemed a bit down but much less so compared to earlier.

“Well, that’s fine. You can’t change the weather, right.”

_ Yes! Exactly what I was saying, Daisuke. I like this kid.  _ Kindaichi thought.

“Um, do you have ice cream?” The shorter continued.

Yuma walked over to the kitchen and checked the freezer which in fact did have vanilla ice cream. Daisuke remarked it was the perfect flavor for what they should do. He was eyeing some cereal that was sitting on top of the fridge and Kindaichi took that as his cue to help out.

He got the cereal which were Cinnamon Toast Crunch and gave it to Daisuke. Daisuke uttered his thanks and started preparing the dish. Kindaichi and Yuma were looking over the counter with fascination, it barely took a few minutes to make and when it was done he handed it to Yuma.

It was just ice cream with the Cinnamon Toast Crunch sprinkled on it, definitely a health hazard but it was Yuma’s birthday so he’d let it slide.

Yuma got a spoon and took a scoop of the ice cream making sure there was enough cereal on top, he eyed it warily then looked at Daisuke who was staring back expectantly. He finally took the spoonful in his mouth and then his eyes lit up.

“This is really good! Dai-chan you’re a genius!” He said with the ice cream still in mouth.

Daisuke blushed then looked away, “Hardly.”

Kindaichi laughed then left the two to their endeavors.

Throughout the rest of the day it seemed Yuma had fun with the boy and Ren did in fact make more appearances in order to question Daisuke. He asked them questions like when they met and what school the boy attended. To Yuma’s dismay, it seemed Daisuke did not attend the same school as him.

Even though the day wasn’t off to a good start things had turned out better when Daisuke arrived. Yuma spoke amicably and energetically about any and everything as to which Yuma just absorbed. Kindaichi thought the interaction seemed a bit familiar but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

The way Yuma’s mood went from down to up with Daisuke’s arrival and also the fact that Daisuke was the second contact Yuma added on his phone – which Kindaichi was perturbed about because he didn’t like being subjected to third when he was his  _ brother _ – led Kindaichi to no longer question the fact the that they were indeed friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh this is basically Yuma’s chapter, I wanted to get him a friend so yeah. This is lowkey a filler, since I did not know what to write for our protags during this time period. Did people like the Yuma content? I personally loved writing Yuma. He did the Oikawa nickname thing lol I didn’t even peep until I wrote out ‘Dai-Chan’ four times. Oh and speaking of, do we like Daisuke? I do, in fact I have a whole friendship dynamic for him and Yuma but I don’t think we’ll really get to explore that since they aren’t the MC’s of this story. And this is a long note soooo I’ll stop.  
> Sorry for the lack of KuniKin in this one :( Next one will def make up for that!


	8. Salted Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day before Valentines Day!! This chapter seems fitting. I hope you enjoy!

Yuma’s birthday went off with multiple hitches, but everything seemed to turn out fine in the end. The days seemed to pass by in stride since then, but even though they have been uneventful for Kindaichi it seemed a lot of the people around him were excited for the upcoming occasion.

It seemed to be all his classmates have been talking about recently; girls discussing what to get for their subject of affection and boys wondering if they have secret admirers. 

Kindaichi never much cared for the occasion, he liked seeing new couples get together but he never really had much reason to look forward to it himself. He got a card left in his shoe locker last year but it was signed as Anonymous and the person never stepped forward, he did think it was a prank for a vague moment but no pranksters ever came to torment him about it so he figured the person was just shy. Even then he wasn’t excited about the card so he figured this wasn’t his type of holiday.

Now during lunch break, he, Kunimi and Kageyama were sitting around his desk discussing the topic. Glancing around the classroom seeing fellow students talk with elation he decided to ask, “Think you guys are getting anything for the day?”

Kunimi scoffed a laugh, “Lets see, I barely talk to anyone so that’s a no from me. And as for Kageyama, despite all  _ this _ ,” he gestured to his face, set in it’s signature permanent scowl, “I think he will get a gift or two.”

“Oh?” Kindaichi was interested now and it seemed Kageyama was as well if the way he slightly leaned forward in his chair was anything to go by.

“Yeah, he does have a pretty nice face. And, don’t say anything but I overheard some girls squeal about how  _ ‘your scowl is pretty hot’ _ ” He said the last part in a mocking voice.

Kindaichi chuckled while Kageyama tsked and turned his face away with a blush.

///

After class, while the three boys were walking to practice together, Kunimi got pulled off to the side by a girl he recognized from the class next to their own, who often comes into their class during lunch break since she has friends there. 

Kageyama and Kindaichi stood off in a corner and waited until she was done talking to him… but she was taking  _ such a long time.  _ What business could she have with Kunimi anyway?

Kindiachi read her movements. She was fidgety and she avoided eye contact. He didn’t like the convenience of it all. A confession the week before Valentine's Day? He also didn’t like the way his heart started to speed up. _ Is it from the anticipation? That’s gotta be it. _

Kunimi looked back at them, which prompted Kindaichi to point to his wrist as if there was a watch there, but Kunimi just shrugged and turned back to the girl.

Kindaichi huffed and then started walking again, with Kageyama in tow who apparently already spent too much time there instead of practicing.

At practice, Kindaichi hit the ball particularly harder than usual. Kunimi didn’t come to practice that day.

///

The next day they do end up walking together, since out of habit Kunimi waits for him. Needless to say, Kindaichi found the ordeal kind of awkward. Kunimi greeted him but Kindaichi just kept it curt where he usually would tell Kunimi about this or that. Kindaichi wondered if Kunimi could sense the tenseness between them, but then again how could he not. Kindaichi wasn’t really sure as to why he was upset, he just  _ was _ .

The tension between them is later discovered when Yahaba - because Captains seem to have this special sense that tells them when there is restlessness within their team - decided to have the two of them sit out of practice for the day and sort out whatever they had going on.

Kunimi was ecstatic with the idea of sitting out but he blanched when he heard, “And if you guys don’t make up today then Kunimi will be running laps all tomorrow,” Kindaichi smirked at this but that quickly fell when he continued with, “and Kindaichi will be out of the starting lineup.”

So there they were, sitting on the sidelines watching the volleyballs go back and forth. They were silent for a while but eventually it was Kindaichi to speak first. He didn’t know how to start it off though so he just said, “Hey Kunimi..”

Kunimi snorted a laugh, “Let’s keep this short and sweet. You’re ignoring me.”

_ Okay, not gonna ease into things huh?  _

“I’m not exactly  _ ignoring  _ you.”

“You’re acting really weird and quiet.” Kunimi spat out.

“I thought you liked silence.” Kindaichi jested, trying to turn the mood back in his favor.

“Yeah, but it’s weird when it’s from you.”

“Why Kunimi, are you saying you like my voice?” He continued to tease with a smirk.

Kunimi slightly pushed Kindaichi and gave a brief smile, “Would you shut up, this is serious.” He then schooled his features and straightened up once more, “You just left me yesterday.”

Kindaichi didn’t like the guilt that was panging in his chest and he didn’t like the way Kunimi sounded a bit disheartened, but he wasn’t going to be deterred so easily. He knew Kunimi liked to play mind games.. maybe this was just one of those. “Well, you looked like you were busy and we had to get to practice so…” He trailed off not confident in his excuse.

“Well you should’ve bailed me out of that. What if it really was a confession?!”

“Well that’s- Wait, it wasn’t a confession?” Now Kindaichi’s confused and may be feeling a bit dumb.

“No. I thought it was too at first but apparently she wanted to know what types of chocolate Kageyama likes.” They couldn’t be heard over the sounds of shoes squeaking and balls hitting the floor so it was safe to talk about the topic without Kageyama overhearing. “She thought I was the most approachable one out of his “friends'', but to be honest, I barely know the guy. I just told her to get him milk chocolate, makes sense because he likes milk, right?”

Kindaichi laughed then asked, “Why would she pick you though? You’re a pretty rude individual.”

Kunimi shrugged, “Must be my adorable face.” He sarcastically added.

Kindaichi snorted a laugh. It felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He was still embarrassed about the fact that he over exaggerated about the whole situation though.

“But you’re not off the hook yet!” Kunimi abruptly entailed. 

“How so?” he questioned, shock imminent in his voice.

“You just left me there yesterday, care to explain?” Kunimi said with a raised eyebrow.

Kindaichi bristled then mumbled, “Like I said, looked like you were busy.” Then a little louder he stated, “And you’re not off the hook either! Why didn’t you come to practice yesterday?”

Kunimi huffed then relented with, “Well, no one was there to make sure I went.”

Kindaichi felt it was odd that he was somewhat touched by that sentiment. “Wow Kunimi that-”

Kunimi stood up with a stretch and cut him off with, “But until I get a real reason as to why you left me, I’m gonna think you left because you were jealous.” He said the last park with a smirk on his lips as he looked down at Kindaichi.

Kindaichi pondered this for a while. He didn’t want Kunimi to think that he was so petty as to be jealous because his friend got asked out yet he didn’t. Because deep down he knew that that wasn’t the real reason as to why he was upset.

So he settled for the half truth, “You’re right Kunimi.” He looked up at the boy but then decided to stand up instead. “If you got a girlfriend I’d be upset.” Kunimi looked genuinely shocked at this and a little bit wary. Kindaichi draped half his weight over the boy's shoulders and gave a fake whine as he said, “Because then you won’t be spending time with me, your best friend, anymore. You’ll forget all about meeee.”

Kunimi rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his grasp, “You’re ridiculous.” He turned and started to walk away, but Kindaichi saw the blush that crept up to the boy’s ears.

///

“Come on Kunimi! I wanna see Kageyama all flustered and embarrassed!”

“No way I’m running up these stairs.” Kunimi deadpanned back.

Kindaichi groaned but slowed his pace down to match Kunimi’s. Valentine’s Day hit and the two were heading up to enter their classroom. Kindaichi pictured Kageyama’s desk would be full of chocolates and cards, and quite frankly he couldn’t wait to see the normally stoic boy all flustered by the attention.

“I bet you’ll have a field day making fun of him. You’ll probably never let him live it down.” Kindaichi dramatised.

“Of course. That’s what I’m here for after all.”

They walked down the rest of the hall and when they turned to head inside their classroom Kindaichi was not disappointed with the sight he saw.

There was Kageyama, his desk that was practically overflowing with gifts, and a lot of their classmates surrounding him. Oh and his entire face was a beautiful shade of pink, that quite frankly rivaled the envelopes around him.

Kindaichi and Kunimi, of course, had to make matters worse.

“What’s up Kageyama? Not gonna open anything?” Kunimi said as he and his companion walked toward the crowd that had formed a semi-circle around the boy.

“Kageyama, what a ladies man.” Kindaichi tantalized, then continued with, “Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

Kageyama looked up to glare at the duo, but it didn’t deter them in the slightest as they continued to chuckle at his situation.

“Kunimi, you got one too.” A boy from the circle said as he pointed to Kunimi’s desk.

Some of the crowd found it strange that Kunimi got a valentine yet nevertheless they kept their attention on Kageyama, much to Kunimi’s appreciation. 

Unbeknownst to anyone else in the room, Kindaichi was going through an inner turmoil. He thought Kunimi said he didn’t have a valentine and that it wasn’t a confession. He put on a good front though as he walked with Kunimi over to their desks.

“Secret Admirer?” He asked as he pulled out his seat and sat.

Kunimi followed suit then voiced, “I hope not. That would be troublesome.”

In his head Kindaichi agreed. They were both looking at the gift, just eyeing it. It was a little red bag, one of those with elastic ones that you pull to open and can just push the string if you want to close it back. There was a little folded note taped to the front of it and on the note there was Kunimi’s name.

“Are you gonna open it? The suspense is killing me here.” Kindaichi whined.

“Don’t think I wanna..” Kunimi started pushing the bag away.

Kindaichi, not being able to help his anticipation any longer, took it upon himself to open the card on the bag.

It read, ‘ _ Thanks for your help. I remembered you last minute and just picked these up, I hope you still enjoy them. - Yamamura Rei’ _

He tossed the note over to Kunimi who finally decided to look at it. Kunimi scrunched his eyebrows together and then went to look at what was in the bag. His face lit up when he saw what was inside but then went back to his apathetic features almost immediately.

“It’s from that girl who I helped with the chocolate. It’s as a thankyou.” Kindaichi let out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding, at the admission. Kunimi pulled out one of the candies and started unwrapping one.

“What’s that?” Kindaichi asked, examining the candy.

Kunimi plopped it into his mouth, “Salted Caramel.” As he chewed it his eyes were closed and a small smile graced his lips. Kindaichi asked if he could try one but apparently that was the wrong move because Kunimi looked deeply offended, “Sorry not these. These are off limits.”

“You like them that much?”

Kunimi nodded and then softly said, “They’re my favorite.”

Kindaichi smiled and then stuck that little piece of information in his back pocket for when he’d need it later.

The teacher walked in and told everyone to settle into their seats. After she finished setting up her stuff she turned back to the class with an apologetic look, “Kageyama-kun, I see you’re quite the Casanova. But, do you.. wanna put those.. somewhere else?”

The class chuckled as Kageyama blushed deep and made a disgruntled sound as he tried to fit all of the gifts into his bag.

Kindaichi found himself staring into space every now and then throughout the lesson thinking about the small smile that decorated Kunimi’s lips. It was different compared to his usual smiles. It was more honest, real. It wasn’t like the usual ones he would wear like when he was being cunning, witty or mischievous. Kindaichi loved it.

He wanted to see it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi is stingy with his caramel!  
> Kindaichi you’re killing me here...


	9. Secrets of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuma is mature and Kindaichi is selfish. Both the Kindaichi boys realize a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding* umm hi.. it’s been a while (⌒_⌒;) But anyway, this was kind of the chapter that spurred everything on so I wanted to make sure it was as close to perfect as it could be. I really hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> I’m thinking Daisuke and Yuma’s ship name should be YamaYuma lol I think it’s cute (Yamada is Daisuke's last name in case you forgot)

About a week after Valentine's Day, Kindaichi noticed that Kunimi was practicing really hard and staying longer at volleyball practices, which was odd, but Kindaichi would have encouraged it if he didn’t realize that the boy was pushing himself too hard.

He thought he was probably overanalyzing things at first but as the days went by he noticed that Kunimi was looking way more tired than usual. Everytime Kindaichi tried to talk to his friend about it, the latter would always wave him off saying he was fine.Though Kindaichi was sometimes able to coerce the boy out of over practicing with promises of salted caramel, that stopped working and Kindaichi quite frankly didn’t know what to try next. It wasn’t like he could tell their teammates to stop practicing with him, so all Kindaichi could do was watch his friend closely.

Kunimi’s behavior lasted well into March but eventually, just as Kindaichi expected, he couldn’t keep it up.

///

“Can you believe it’s mid-March already? It’s like, I blinked then February was over.” Kindaichi said to Kunimi as they were _finally_ walking home from practice one day.

“I know, it’s almost as if February is the shortest month of the year.” Kunimi gave a witty comeback, but Kindaichi could tell that under that sly exterior he was straining himself to put on a facade.

Kindaichi noticed how their pace slowed as they walked on and when he looked over at Kunimi, he understood why. Kunimi’s eyelids were droopy and his steps stuttered. Kindaichi was just about to ask if the boy wanted to take a break from walking when Kunimi started falling forward. Luckily, Kindaichi was there to catch and steady him. When Kindaichi brought Kunimi’s face up into view, he noticed that the boy's eyes were just barely open.

“Can you walk?” Kindaichi asked, as to which Kunimi just nodded.

Kindaichi looked around and saw that there was a bench nearby. He and Kunimi walked over to the bench – with Kindaichi assisting Kunimi’s footing – and sat down on it. Kindaichi went into his bag, pulled out a water bottle and gave it to Kunimi.

Kindaichi’s mind was wandering as they sat in silence but he was eventually pulled out of his reverie when Kunimi chuckled. “You’re good at taking care of people Kindaichi.” He quipped.

Kindaichi sighed then asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Kunimi rolled his eyes but complied, then they started on their way again.

“Loosen up, it wasn’t that serious.” Kunimi grumbled out.

“You almost passed out..” It came out almost a whisper as Kindaichi said it. “You’re pushing yourself too hard.” He then said with more vigor.

“But I didn’t pass out.” He said, waving the water bottle.

Kindaichi groaned, “You should take this more seriously.”

Kunimi yawned out, “Why would I spend time worrying when I can just sleep it off.”

Kindaichi relented, seeing that he was getting nowhere. They continued chatting until they reached Kunimi’s home.

When Kindaichi saw Kunimi off he parted with, “Make sure to sleep well.” And Kunimi being the smartass he is smirked and retorted with, “I always do.”

///

March 14th, White Day, a day where romance is celebrated in Japan. It’s like Valentine’s Day except instead of the girls showing their affection towards the boys they’re interested in, the boys do as such with the girls they’re interested in.

Essentially, a day that has nothing to do with Yuma in his humble opinion. He’s never felt the need to give anyone any type of confession. Sure, he’s had little crushes but he never felt the need to act on those feelings.

So, Yuma did what he always does after school on White Day; stayed at home and ate chips. Splendid idea, it usually worked, except, today he was inexplicably bored. Yuu wasn’t providing any entertainment for him, no matter how many times Yuma tried to bother him and their father wasn’t home, so he knew what he had to do next.

He knew when Daisuke would be on his way back from school by memory. So after he texted the boy to come over after school all he had to do was wait.

  
  


When Daisuke came over Yuma found it amusing that Daisuke took ‘come over after school’ to ‘come over _straight_ after school’; the boy didn’t even go home to change out of his uniform or put his bags away, so Yuma just decided to let him borrow some clothes.

They were sitting in the living room playing video games, idly talking when Daisuke suddenly shot up.

“Ahh, I forgot.” Daisuke walked over to his bag that was sitting perched against a wall. When he came back, there was a box in his hand. Yuma’s eyes widened and he gasped. He shot up and pulled Daisuke to his room.

Once they were in the room Yuma’s mind was racing with assumptions. They were chocolates, he could tell by the box. Did Daisuke want to give those to him? He never expected Daisuke to ever make such a bold move.. on anyone really. While Yuma had no problem with him swinging that way, _he_ personally didn’t think of Daisuke romantically. Maybe it was just Daisuke being nice, like giving to them as a friend. He hoped things wouldn’t be awkward if–.

“Yuma!” Daisuke said, raising his voice.

That was the loudest Yuma’s ever heard him be.

“Uhm, yeah what’s up?” Yuma asked, giving a sheepish smile. He really hoped he wasn’t giving off a blush. 

“Are you okay? You were really in your head just now.” He cocked his head to the side, eyes filled with worry.

“It’s nothing.“ He said, giving off an awkward laugh.

But Daisuke just gave off a cute little laugh as he said, “You’re strange.” After getting a couple breaths in he got to his point, “Anyway, I wanted to share these with you.”

“Uhm, why?”

“You’re hesitant.” Yuma pointed out. “Do you not want to share?”

“Well, I have no problem eating chocolates with you but.. you see.. It's White Day. So, is this..?”

“Ah. No! This isn’t like that!” He said rapidly, trying to explain himself. “You see someone gave these to me and I didn’t want to eat it alone so–”

Yuma felt slightly relieved to hear that it was just a friendly offer and nothing else, but even so..“Someone gave those to you? Like a boy?”

“Well, yes but it–” He kept trying to explain but he couldn’t get his point across.

“You like boys Dai-chan?”

“What?” He exasperatedly asked as he felt his face heat up.

“It’s okay if you do, I don’t mind. In fact I’m…” He trailed off as he noticed Daisuke’s eyes narrowing.

“You don’t mind but then you drag me in here like I’m supposed to be hidden?”

“What are you talking about Dai-chan?” He tried to put his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulder to calm him down but he just shrugged them off and took a couple steps back.

“You were embarrassed of me. You thought you were being given a confession so you wanted to hide me away.” Daisuke accused, looking down.

“Daisuke, I promise that’s not it.”

That caused Daisuke to look up. In all honesty Yuma didn’t even mean to say his full name, it just came out but he was glad he did.

Yuma took tentative steps towards Daisuke then said, “I have no problem with it, but I didn’t want Yuu to walk in and see because I don’t know how he’d feel about it.”

“Oh. I see.” The boy looked down, probably embarrassed about making accusations. “Well, in that case, I do. Like boys, I mean.”

“Okay, I won’t tell anybody if you don’t want me to.” Yuma offered.

Daisuke looked up in surprise, “You mean you’re really not creeped out or anything.” He asked, eyes hopeful.

Yuma shook his head, “No, I’m okay with it. Like I tried to say I’m-” 

But he was cut off with Daisuke giving him a hug. “You’re the best Yuma! I’m so glad we met.” He looked up at Yuma with a bright smile on his face.

Yuma was definitely flustered by the display, so he did what any sane person would do in this situation; make fun of the height difference. “Woah Dai-chan! You’re so short you only come up to my chest.”

Daisuke backed away from him with annoyance. “W-when I’m as tall as you I’ll- I’ll…”

Yuma just laughed. “I’m just playing Dai-chan. Let's eat the chocolate.” They settled down in the room and set something to watch. As they were watching Yuma started, “I’m impressed though Dai-chan.” When Daisuke looked at him inquisitively he continued, “You really stood up to me just now. Didn’t expect that from you.”

“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I keep telling you not to apologize where it isn’t needed.”

“Sor-”

“Anyway, who gave you the chocolates?”

“Some kid. Doesn’t matter.”

_Doesn’t matter?_ “What if he likes you though?”

Daisuke gave out a bitter laugh. “Trust me he doesn’t. These chocolates were meant to be a joke.” When Yuma raised an eyebrow he continued with a sigh, “He said and I quote, _‘Yamada it’s your special day. You’re pretty like a girl so here have these chocolates.’_ ”

“He bought these chocolates just to mock you?” _That’s weird._

“Nope. He tried to give these to an actual girl but got rejected.” Daisuke wore an evil grin, which sent chills through Yuma, as he turned back to what they were watching.

He studied Daisuke’s side profile. He had long eyelashes and black hair that passed just below his ear. His features schooled back from the grin revealing soft cheeks, which Yuma knows will become more defined with age, and eyes that are.. doe-like and even though they’re brown they’re bright. His nose is kind of little, which caused Yuma to wonder if he gets enough air to breathe. His lips are pink but with blotches of red as if he’s been biting them. _Dai-chan isn’t ‘pretty like a girl’ Dai-chan is just pretty._

A knock came to the door. Yuu poked his head in, “Yo, I’m heading out for a while. You guys can handle yourselves right?”

“Definitely!” Yuma affirmed with confidence.

Yuu looked hesitant, “Well I made food and it’s in the fridge, if Dad is home before me let him know. And uhh, Daisuke make sure he’s under control.”

“What? But I’m–!” Yuma tried to protest but his brother was already gone.

***

Kindaichi walked down the street, nerves running at 100 miles an hour. When Kunimi texted him saying _‘Come over I’m cashing in one favor’,_ Kindaichi didn’t hesitate to head over.

He _did_ find it odd that Kunimi didn’t show up to school that day but Kindaichi wouldn’t put it past him if he just slept in.

He knocked on Kunimi’s door as it ran through his mind that it was the first time he was actually going in there and _that_ caused his nerves to speed up more.

Kunimi opened the door and the first thing Kindaichi noticed was his attire which Kindaichi would definitely ~~tease him about~~ comment on later. The second thing he noticed was his face which looked terrible – a great contrast to his usual graceful face, but at least it was still as apathetic as ever.

“Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna come in?” Kunimi asked in a congested voice. And that was when Kindaichi realized that he skipped school because he was sick.

Kindaichi entered his house and a pleasant sugary scent graced his nose. “It smells nice in here.” He pointed out.

“Wish I could smell it. I regularly light candles, the scent relaxes me. This month I’m using Candy Apple.”

Kindaichi took off his shoes then walked further into the house. The third thing he noticed was.. “Woah, you have an island! This is cool!” Lining the kitchen was a grey, marbled island counter that was lined with barstool seats. He sat on one, cleared his throat, then stated, “Yes, I’ll have a gin and tonic.”

Kunimi made his way to the other side of the counter and decided to play along, “ID?”

Kindaichi stalled, “Uhh..”

“Juice then.” Kunimi decided with a smirk, but some of the haughtiness was taken away from it because of his congestion. He went into the fridge and pulled out some apple juice and Kindaichi took this time to take in the house. It was kind of fancy and.. big; on the outside it didn’t look like it would be as such. While Kindaichi’s house had only one story, Kunimi’s had at least two – he could tell by the steps leading up to the next story.

He was brought back when a glass clinked to the counter. “Thankyou,” muttered Kindaichi. “So what’s this favor?” He asked after a sip.

Kunimi propped himself on a countertop and said, “Take care of me.”

“Umm, what?” He cocked his head to the side.

“I’m sickly.”

“I can tell.” He pointed to his own nose to mock how Kunimi’s was a bright red. “Christmas roll around early or something?” Kunimi rolled his eyes to that. “Why does it have to be me anyways?”

Shrugging Kunimi answered with, “You’re good at taking care of people.”

“I just gave you a water bottle…” 

“I know you’re good at it because of the way you take care of Yuma.”

“Well, I’m not a doctor.” He tried to reason.

But Kunimi wasn’t relenting. “So be, like, my servant or something.”

_Servant?_ Kindaichi was fighting it but he knew that he had no hold on himself when it came to Kunimi; it was only a matter of time until he caved in.

And when he _did_ relent, Kunimi’s face remained indifferent, as if he knew that was going to be the outcome.

///

“It’s nasty.” Kunimi said as he scrunched up his face.

“Yeah, well, it’s canned so there’s not really any flavor unless you put some in.” Kindaichi voiced.

They sat at the coffee table in the living room where Kunimi was trying the soup Kindaichi made - well, heated up - for him. But Kindaichi wasn’t really worried about the soup, he had questions that needed answering.

“Just eat it.” Kunimi pouted but belligerently ate another spoonful anyway. “You can do all of this stuff yourself, why are you having someone else do it?”

“Because I can. You do owe me a favor after all.” He said as he pointed the spoon at Kindaichi.

“Uh-huh..” Kindaichi drawled out. “And how’d you get sick like this anyway?”

Kunimi rolled his eyes, “Well turns out yesterday the reason I almost passed out was because I had a fever, probably from overexertion.” At this Kindaichi reached across the coffee table and put a hand against Kunimi’s forehead, “Your hands are cold.” He calmly stated.

“No, you’re just burning up.” He pulled his hand back. “I knew you were overworking yourself! That’s not like you at all so why did you do it?” 

Kunimi didn’t answer and he just went back to his soup instead, obviously avoiding the subject.

Kindaichi rolled his eyes and threatened, “If you don’t tell me I’ll make as much noise as possible to annoy you.”

Kunimi grimaced, then made a face that showed he was conflicted. In a low voice, practically a mumble, he said, “I don’t really like talking about it.”

“Please,” he pleaded, “I’m really worried about you here.”

He tried to stall, “It’s kind of a long story..”

Kindaichi gave an encouraging smile and declared, “We’ve got nothing but time.”

Kunimi gave a little laugh, that sounded deeper than it’s usual pitch, then ate three more spoonfuls of soup - he was making good progress on it despite his original detestment to it.

“Well,” he started, “my _parents_ are coming back into town soon.”

Kindaichi immediately stiffened and straightened up his posture, the way his friend said the word made him assume that he and his family might not have the best relationship. “Oh?”

Kunimi gave a bitter laugh, “Yeah.”

When Kunimi didn’t continue, he prodded for more information, albeit guiltily, “Uhm, where are they exactly?”

Kunimi thought for a while before answering, “Canada, maybe? That’s the last place they told me about anyway.” He shrugged.

Now Kindaichi was taken aback. _What are they doing in Canada?_ “Do they work there or something?”

A loud resentful guffaw came from the otherwise quiet boy, “ _Work_? If only it was that.”

Kindaichi let out a sigh, “Kunimi, you’re talking in pieces here. Please try to tell the full story. How does this tie in with you overworking yourself?”

After a groan on Kunimi’s end he told Kindaichi the story. The _full_ story.

When Kunimi was four his Grandmother passed away, which he wasn’t really distraught over since he barely even knew her. So naturally they attended the funeral, as most family members do. But apparently she was in possession of an abnormally large sum of money before her passing, and her children along with their respective spouses were arguing over who got the money _right_ after the funeral was over. Kunimi said it was an ugly sight to see his aunts and uncles argue over something so superficial, one he wishes he could forget - he thought it was almost biologically impossible to remember something from that age so vividly. Since she didn’t have a will or a spouse before her passing the money and all her assets were given to the eldest child which happened to be Kunimi’s mother. 

The options that were given to her were to either keep everything for herself or split it with her siblings. What she ended up doing was giving everyone access to live in the main estate located in Hokkaido - which is where their mother lived before her passing - while she kept the money for herself. Kunimi liked to refer to the house as a Yakuza house since it was a grand traditional Japanese home and it could fit a large amount of family members. The other, smaller, estates were sold off to allot more money into her bank account.

When Kunimi was around five his parents decided to quit their jobs and travel the world seeing as they had enough money to do so. Kunimi used to live in this area, in this same house at that, but his parents sent him off to live in the Yakuza house with his other family members as they didn’t want him to come along on their travels. Kunimi hated every minute of it. His family members hoarded hatred and resentment towards him because of what his parents did. “They were treating me as if _I_ was responsible for it, as if _I_ had some type of say in the situation. I didn’t even know what was happening, I was just a kid!” His voice was cracking so he paused for a while, not wanting to get emotional. He spoke about how he wouldn’t even have known the details if it weren’t for how his aunts and uncles reminded him of it everyday. They even forbade their children - his cousins - from speaking to him.

After a while, he would just stay in his room, in his bed, whenever possible; he claimed that’s how his love for his bed and serene atmospheres was born.

When he was seven, his parents started visiting every few months and Kunimi always believed, and still does believe, that it’s so they could feel a little less guilty about leaving their one and only son for their own selfish desires.

He had to get out of that house, so when he turned 13 he called his parents and asked him if he could move back to Miyagi. They were hesitant to agree, not wanting him to live alone, but Kunimi guilt-tripped them into saying yes. Luckily, they still owned his childhood home so he just moved back into it, not without noticing the _renovations_. “That island counter you love so much wasn’t here originally.” 

Getting back to the story, Kunimi claimed that his parents kept up with their tradition of visiting every few months, even though he could honestly go without the visits. He said he knew a visit was due soon since his birthday was coming up in a week or so.

“Do they come every special occasion?” Kindaichi cut in.

“No, their visits are more or less random, but they always make it for my birthday. They don’t even come around when it’s their own birthday. And they don’t stay for long, just about a week or so.”

Kunimi stated that, overall, the reason he overworked himself was because he needed to distract himself from their impending visit.

“And that’s it. That’s the story.” He slumped back, letting out a gust of a sigh.

“Wow Kunimi that’s…” Kindaichi didn’t even know what to say, that was a lot to unpack.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this by the way.” He stated it like a request but his tone suggested otherwise.

“Why not?”

“I’m.. scared.. to end up in the system. I’ve heard not so good things.” He hung his head low.

“The system?” Kindaichi cocked his head to the side.

Kunimi rolled his eyes, “Are you really that clueless?! The foster system! I don’t want to be an orphan. If they find out that I’m practically raising myself they’ll take me away like _that_.” He snapped his fingers. “Plus it’s fine, my parents still renew the lease and pay the bills for the house. They also send me money for necessities and stuff. No need to worry about it.”

_Send Kunimi away?!_ That was the last thing Kindaichi wanted. But is this really okay? Shouldn’t someone be taking care of him, he’s still just a kid after all. But none of this seemed to matter because the next thing out of his mouth was, “I won’t tell anybody.” He ended up putting his own reasoning first. He didn’t want Kunimi far away, he wanted him close by. Maybe he was a bit selfish too.

“Great. Ugh, I’m tired. I haven’t talked that much since.. Ever? Anyway I’m going upstairs to get some rest. Clean up down here?” But Kunimi was up and walking away before Kindaichi could even give an answer.

_Oh yeah. Speaking of rest._ “Amazing pajamas by the way Kunimi. I’m so glad you ended up liking them.” He called out, referring to the pajamas his friend was wearing, the ones Kindaichi got him for Christmas.

Kunimi shot him back with a middle finger and Kindaichi snickered. When he looked around and out the window he noticed that it was already getting dark outside. He went on to start cleaning up what mess they made around the house. Once that was done, he went upstairs to the bathroom to get a washcloth, once it was damp he went into Kunimi’s room.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” He looked around the room and even though it was dark he noticed it’s features, which really weren’t much. His room was quite bare, containing just a desk, a wardrobe, some drawers and a _big_ bed. “Your bed is huge.” He said, placing the damp washcloth on Kunimi’s head.

“Yes, I roll around a lot.” He said letting his eyes flutter closed.

“Sounds fitting. Make sure you replace or re-wet the washcloth every now and then. Anyway, I’m gonna head home now. Sleep well.” Kindaichi turned to walk away but then something caught his wrist. It was Kunimi’s hand.

“Hey.. can you.. Come back tomorrow?” He asked, pointedly not trying to look at Kindaichi.

Kindaichi gave a chuckle, “Sure.” _I’ll come back whenever you want,_ was left unsaid.

“Good.” He let his hand fall back to the bed. “And blow out the candles before you go.”

Kindaichi made an affirmative sound and went downstairs to do just that. Once he was done he figured he should check on his friend once more but when he did he found that the boy was already asleep. Kindaichi chuckled, wondering how someone was able to fall asleep so quickly.

He sat down next to his friend's bed and stared at him. The moon was illuminating the boy’s pale skin, making it look radiant. This wasn’t the first time Kindaichi was enthralled by Kunimi’s beauty and he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the last time either. _Seriously, how can someone be so pretty?_ , he thought.

He took hold of one of Kunimi’s hands. _I won't leave you Kunimi. I don’t know why I feel this way but I promise it’s not from pity, I know you’d hate me if that were the case. I’ll take care of you, I’ll be there for you. I’ll be here to distract you from your feelings towards your parents so don’t even worry about it. It’ll just be us, okay?_

He knew Kunimi couldn’t answer his thoughts but he still kind of wanted confirmation, though he’d never say any of this stuff out loud.

He pressed a chaste kiss to Kunimi’s hand, then got up and left. It was when he got home that he realized what he did. At first he was a blushing mess and was glad that the boy was asleep during the ordeal.

He then defended his actions, claiming it was because he was too much into his caregiver role.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:  
> Kindaichi and Yuma: *Having pretty best friends*
> 
> Ahhh things are happening!! Soon people soon!!


End file.
